From Tiva With Love
by jfine
Summary: After the events of the season finale...Tony leaves NCIS, but why? Tiva. Short, but sweet. And now with even more Tivaness!
1. Paris

Tony got out of a cab in front of a small cafe and pulled out his daughter, grunting as he did, "Ahhhh, you're getting so big."

Tali started to laugh, "Aba."

Tony smiled at his baby girl, "Hungry?"

Tali nodded, "Pizza!"

"Heh." Tony rubbed his nose against Tali's, "I'm sure they make great pizza in Paris, but we're not here for that."

Tali smiled at her father as he carried her to a small table, setting her down in one of the chair. He sat next to her and held his arm out, making sure she was steady in the chair, "Do you know what this place is, Tali?"

Tali didn't say a word, she just kept smiling at her daddy.

"This is where me and your Ima ate when we were in Paris together, we had wine and some cheese and some bread and she complained about all the pictures I was taking, but I couldn't help it, this was Paris, the city of light, the city of love and your Ima was so beautiful and I loved her so very much and I still do."

"You better." A voice called out from behind.

"Ima!" Tali excitedly exclaim.

"Awww, motek." Ziva lifted her daughter, giving her a huge hug and whispered something in her ear in Hebrew.

"You're late." Tony said.

Ziva extend her hand to Tony's face, caressing it, "I am so sorry, Tony. I..."

Tony stood up, "Shhh, no." He lifted his hand to Ziva's face, "No more sadness, only happiness."

Ziva's hand slid into the back of Tony's hair and she tilted her head up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Ima." Tali called out again and Ziva broke their kiss to look at her.

"Ken?" Ziva smiled at her daughter.

"Daddy." Tali pointed at Tony.

Ziva nodded, tears in her eyes, "Yes."

"Heh. I think she wants me to hold her." Tony smiled, taking his daughter from Ziva.

Ziva's tears intensified.

With one hand, Tony held his daughter tightly, her little head laying against his shoulder. With his other hand, he embraced Ziva, pulling her into his side, squeezing her around the waist. He buried his face into the side of her neck, "How much for some Hebrew lessons?"

Ziva snorted, letting out a laugh and lifted her hands to his face, kissing him passionately, "You can pay me in sex." She happily answered.

* * *

AN - Tiva Forever


	2. How to Interrupt a Wedding:DiNozzo Style

It had been one year since Tony had left NCIS and today, McGee and Delilah were getting married.

* * *

Pachelbel's Canon began playing...

McGee looked up the aisle expecting to see Delilah appear but saw little Tali DiNozzo running down the aisle in a cute little white dress with light blue flowers, "Tali." Senior called out, hurrying after her, "Come to, Saba." He smiled, surveying the guests, "Sorry everyone."

Tali ran up to the podium and stopped, giggling and smiling from ear to ear, "Tali Rivka DiNozzo!" A voice boomed throughout the church.

Everyone turned, seeing Tony dressed in a white suit with a light blue tie, standing next to him was Ziva, dressed in a light blue dress with white flowers. She lifted one of her hands from her baby bump and pointed down at the floor, not saying a word and Tali ran towards her mother and father and jumped into her daddy's arms.

"Heh." Tony lifted his daughter, cradling her against his side, "Sorry we're late."

"Over here, Junior." Senior called out, "There's more seats over here."

The DiNozzo clan moved over to the empty seats and sat down, the audience was staring at them.

By that time, Delilah, Abby and Bishop were all at the back of the church, watching.

"Z...Ziva?" McGee stunningly asked.

Ziva pressed her hand to Tony's legs and grunted, pushing herself up to a standing position, "Not dead." She simply stated and sat back down.

"But she is pregnant and hungry, so lets get this show on the road." Tony joked.


	3. Give Her What She Wants Or She Will Kill

Tali was slouched back against her father on the couch. Her eyes glued to the Israeli cartoon that was playing on the television, a huge smile across her face.

"God help me, I'm actually starting to understand this." Tony uttered to himself.

Just then Ziva waddled from the bedroom towards the kitchen wearing one of Tony's hoodies, but darted to the left and into what was now Tali's bedroom instead.

"Shtik drek!" Ziva grunted from the other room and waddled her way into the kitchen.

"Uhh, Ziva...you okay?" Tony asked.

"Fine." Ziva replied and waddled back into Tali's room carrying a long loaf of Italian bread. Suddenly the sound of something smacking was heard from the other room.

Tony sat up and shifted Tali into the corner of the couch, so she was sitting up, "Ziva?"

"Still fine." Ziva made it be known and waddled back into the kitchen only to move back into Tali's room moments later, except this time she was holding a meat tenderizing mallet.

Tony leapt off the couch and hurried into Tali's room just in time to see Ziva smack the top of a printer with the mallet, then again and again.

"As di bubbe volt gehat beytsim volt zi gevain mayn zaidah!" Ziva yelled at the printer.

Tony slid his hand to Ziva's and stopped her from swinging the mallet and he carefully took it from her, "I think it's dead, Z." He whispered into her ear. He reached around her, rubbing her belly, "What's wrong, baby?"

Ziva turned and fell into Tony, hugging him, "Stupid thing is not working."

"Awwww." Tony slowly slid his hands up and down Ziva's back, "It's okay, I'll fix it." He said, looking over his shoulder at the printer, but it was too far gone to save, "Check that, we'll get a new one." He pulled back and smiled at her, "What were you trying to print?"

Ziva frowned, "A coupon for a free blizzard from Dairy Queen."

"That bastard." Tony hugged her again, continuing to console her.

"Will you get me one?"

"Of course."

Ziva smiled, "Good, I will have an Oreo one, a Snickers one, a M&M one, a peanut M&M one and get me a foot long."

"Heh."

"A hotdog, Tony."

Tony grinned, "I knew that."

"With onions and chili and cheese and fries, yes fries, with onions, chili and cheese." Ziva's lit eyes, really loving the sound of that.

"Anything else?" Tony asked.

"Ummm..." Ziva thought for a second, "Nope, but uhhhh, later you can show me your ummm, you know." She grinned. She then smacked him on the butt, "Now kiss me and go. Now."

* * *

AN1 - This is based on a true story. The names were changed to protect me from my wife. Ahhh, crap.

AN2 - My wife hit the printer with a bag of hair rollers, tho. ;)


	4. Ziva and Tali

Ziva was laying on the couch, she popped a gummi bear into her mouth as she watched TV, then another.

Tali wandered in from her bedroom and over to her mother, "Ima." She called out, but Ziva didn't respond.

Tali placed her tiny hands on her mother's pregnant belly and shook it, "Ima."

Ziva's left hand moved to Tali's face, cupping and caressing her cheek, making her daughter smile.

Tali slid down the length of the couch, she was now face to face with her mother, "Ima."

Ziva dug into the bag of gummi bears and pulled one out and reached up and held it out in front of Tali's lips.

Tali took the gummi bear into her mouth and smile, chewing on it until it was all gone, "Ima."

Ziva's full attention was back on the TV, she was watching her favorite show, "Forged in Fire."

"Ima." Tali called out again, but yet again, Ziva didn't respond.

Tali moved back to her mother's side and again shook her belly, but still Ziva didn't respond, "Ima." She grunted as she climbed onto the couch and laid across her mother's belly, "Ima." She called out, looking towards her mother's face sporting that adorable smile of hers.

Ziva pulled another gummi bear from the bag and offered it to Tali, who accepted it with an even bigger smile. She then crawled forward and fell, leaving her legs sticking upward, her upper body was caught between her mother and the couch.

"I got your Chinese." Tony said, walking into the apartment, carrying a large sack. He squinted at Tali's legs, "Uhhhh, Ziva?"

Ziva smiled, "She is fine." She reached out to him and he made his way over, giving her a kiss and sat the bag down on the floor in front of her.

Tali finally toppled over and righted herself, "Daddy!" Her eyes lit up seeing her father.

Tony bent down, kissing his daughter on the top of the head. Her little hands were once again on her mother's belly, "Wanna kiss the baby with me?" He asked with a smile.

Tali nodded as Tony kneeled next to the couch and pulled back Ziva's shirt, exposing her bare baby bump, they then both lowered their lips and kissed and blew raspberries, which brought laughs from Tali and a grin from Tony.

Ziva rolled her eyes, but smiled at their silliness.

"What do you want to drink?" Tony ask, rubbing Ziva's belly.

"Water will be fine." Ziva smiled.

Tony grunted as he pushed himself up and made his way to the kitchen.

Tali crawled along the trench between the couch and her mother until she was once again face to face with her, "Ima." She smiled.

Ziva turned her head and smiled at her daughter, giving her a peck on the lips. Tali reached across her mother's neck and left it there, closing her eyes.

"You want me to take her?" Tony asked, but there was no response, they were both sound asleep. He grabbed a blanket from the recliner and spread it out, covering the three most important people in his life.

* * *

AN- Nothing too crack-ish, just wanted to write some Ziva and Tali goodness.


	5. TivaSmut

I got caught a case of the TivaSmuts before writing this, so be warned: TivaSmut ahead or below, whichever way you like it.

* * *

Ziva's movement came to a sudden stop and she fell back against Tony's chest, her eyes shut. Tony reached across and turned her head towards him and they shared a labored kiss. His hands slid down to her belly and under her white chemise, which was damp from perspiration and sensually caressed it.

Ziva gasped and tried to roll her hips but fell as she started to turn, her sweaty arm slid right through Tony's grasp, "Tony." She uttered with a laugh.

"You okay?"

A smile washed over Ziva's face as she turned to her side, bringing her knees up to her body.

"Uhhhh." Tony cuddled up next to her and brushed her wet hair from her face and kissed her neck, "Ziva? I'm still, you know..."

A small snore escaped from Ziva's lips.

Tony pulled at the cover, making sure she was covered, "I'm the one who's suppose to fall asleep after sex, you know that, right?" He whispered.

Ziva snored again.

"Heh." Tony smiled and cuddled up next to her, laying his hand on her belly, holding her.

* * *

Ziva awoke to the sound of running water. She grunted as she struggled to get out of bed. She sighed making it to her feet and waddled over to the bathroom door and pushed it open, seeing Tony in the shower. She smiled and walked over, pushing the straps of her chemise off her shoulders and letting it slip down her body and onto her feet. She kicked it towards a hamper and took another step before opening the shower door. She moved inside and wrapped her arms around him, laying her face against his back.

Tony moved his hands to hers, letting out a smile, "You sleep okay?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Tony turned, but Ziva didn't break her embrace, her face was now laying on his chest, still smiling.

"Want me to wash your hair?" Tony asked with a smile.

Ziva nodded, but pulled her head back, "Sorry about falling asleep, did you, you know?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does." Ziva replied and pulled away from Tony, taking a hold of his hand. She pulled him over to the shower bench and sat down. She smiled up at him, "Oh look, it is your penis and it is at just the right height." She giggled, "I guess it is your lucky day, yes?"

* * *

AN- May the TivaSmut be with you...always

AN2 - TeamTiva is gonna need a bigger place now that baby #2 is coming. Hmmm...


	6. Cookie Monster

Tali ran up to Ziva in the kitchen and hugged her belly and smile as she tilted her head back, looking up at her mother, "Uyigot?"

"Ahhhh." Ziva replied, "Now in English."

"Cookies!" Tali cheered.

Ziva leaned down, kissing Tali on the forehead, "My little lamb." She turned and looked into the oven, "Almost done."

Tali moved up next to her mother and stood on her tippy toes, but couldn't see into the oven.

Ziva smiled and petted the back of her daughter's hair, "Smell good, yes?"

Tali nodded, smiling.

Ziva let out a groan as she reached out, bracing herself against the kitchen island as her knees buckled.

"Ima?" Tali was confused.

Ziva took a deep breath and composed herself, moving her hands to her belly, "I am okay, your baby brother is going to quite the football player." She let out a small chuckle.

"Brother?" Tali asked.

"Yes, the baby, he is going to be like your Aba. Like your daddy. Oooh, he is kicking again, would you like to feel it?" Ziva smiled.

Ziva placed Tali's hand on her belly and her eyes lit up, feeling the kick against her hand, "Like...daddy?"

Ziva nodded and Tali once again hugged her mother's belly, happy as can be.

Ziva turned, grabbing a potholder from the island and moved over to the oven and opened the door. She reached in, pulling out the tray and smelled the cookies, "Mmmmm." She spun around and set the tray down.

Tali reach up, but Ziva stopped her, "Not yet, they have to cool."

Tali frowned which made Ziva laugh, "You look exactly like your father when he does not get his way."

Ziva used a spatula to move the cookies to a cooling rack, but broke a piece off of one and blew on it before handing it to Tali.

Tali took the cookie piece and took a piece and smiled as she chewed.

"Good?" Ziva asked.

Tali nodded and held out her hands for more, which made Ziva smile and shake her head. She went to pick up the rest of the cookie, when Tony sang out from the front room, "Daddy's home."

"Daddy!" Tali turned and ran out of the kitchen.

Ziva was left alone in the kitchen, "I guess she wants her daddy more than a cookie." She assumed with a smile and finished off the cookie herself.

Tali jumped into her father's arms and he lifted her up, rubbing his nose against hers like he always did, "How is my baby girl?"

Tali just smiled and laid her head on her daddy's shoulder.

Ziva walked into the front room, carrying a plate of cookies, while she was holding her belly with her free hand.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"Brother kick Ima." Tali spoke up.

"Brother?" Tony looked at Tali, then at Ziva, "We're having a boy? Really?"

Ziva smiled.

Tony swallowed hard, "Good thing we got the house, huh?"

"We did?!" Ziva hurried over to Tony, setting the plate of cookies on the coffee table.

Tony lowered Tali to her feet and pulled a folder from under his arm, "All you have to do is sign."

"They accepted our offer?" Ziva questioned, taking the folder from Tony and looking at it.

"Yup, all you need to do is put your John Hancock on it."

Ziva squinted at Tony, "But my name is Ziva DiNozzo."

"Heh." Tony moved over to Ziva, giving her long, deep kiss, "That's the Ziva I know and love."

Ziva pulled back and smiled and forgot what they were talking about, but her eyes looked down, "Tali."

Tali looked up at her mother, her face smeared with chocolate, her top covered in cookie crumbs, her eyes big and bright.

"You ate them all." Ziva was sad.

"Uhhh, you do know you have cookie crumbs on your Bun In the Oven t-shirt, right?" Tony whispered, "And oh yeah, you taste like chocolate chip cookies." He brushed away the evidence from her chest and belly and kissed her again, "You're welcome."

Ziva chuckled, "I am eating for two, Tony."

Tony turned and picked up Tali and carried her towards the kitchen, "How about we go make more cookies?"

"Yay!" Tali exclaimed, which made Ziva smile, "But Ima doesn't get any."

"What?!" Ziva hurried after them.

* * *

AN - I had to put that shirt in.


	7. ADD3

Ziva popped her head out of the water and swam over to Tali who was sitting on her father lap in the shallow end of the pool.

"Come." Ziva called out, but Tali shook her head no.

"Ima will not let anything happen to you."

"We're good over here." Tony said, holding onto Tali.

"Okay." Ziva swam back until she was in the middle of pool and laid back and began floating.

"Heh."

"What?" Ziva turned her head, looking at them, Tali was pointing at her mother and smiling.

"You might need some suntan lotion for that dome...that shine."

Ziva chuckled and rubbed her belly, "I will not be in much longer."

"Admit it, you wanted this house because of the pool."

"Maybe." Ziva smiled smugly.

Tony leaned forward, looking down at Tali, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza!"

Tony grinned, "Sounds good to me. Let me check with Ima, oh wait, she'll eat anything we put in front of her." He pressed his lips to his daughter's head, kissing her multiple times, "What do you want on your pizza, Ziva?"

"Ice cream."

"Heh." Tony grunted as he lifted Tali and stood up, "Looks like we're also going to Dairy Queen for more Blizzards." He turned to get out of the pool.

"Tony." Ziva called out.

"Yeah?" Tony replied.

"I think my water just broke."

"What? How can you tell?" Tony shook his head, can't believing he actually said that. He lifted Tali out of the pool, "Stay there, okay?"

Tali nodded and Tony took two large strides before diving into the pool and swam over and helped Ziva out of the pool.

"Ima?" Tali was worried and confused.

"Time for brother." Ziva said.

Tali's smile, "Kicked?"

"Yeah, a big one. He's coming, baby girl." Tony smiled and lifted Ziva and carried her up the stairs, "Come on, we gotta go call grandpa."

* * *

Senior carried Tali down a corridor and turned into a room seeing Tony standing next to Ziva, who was holding their newborn son, "Junior!" He smiled big, but it grew even bigger looking at Ziva and the baby.

Ziva smiled, her fingers caressing the top of her son's tiny head, "Would you like to meet him?"

Senior sat Tali down on the bed next to Ziva and the baby, "What's his name or do I even have to ask?" He smirked.

"I wanted to go with Magnum." Tony grinned.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Like I would name my son after a gun, Tony."

"Come on, really?" Tony groaned, "That hurts Ziva and you totally would."

Ziva thought for a moment, "Probably...Uzi DiNozzo." She chuckled, but shook her head, "Anthony, his name is Anthony Dio DiNozzo, the third."

"Beautiful." Senior shook his head, amazed, "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." Ziva smiled, tilting the baby so Senior could get a better look, "What do you think of your new baby brother, Tali?"

Tali just smiled, "No more kicking?"

Ziva pulled Tali closer to her, "No more." She smiled at her daughter.

"Well, not until next time." Tony added.

Ziva turned her head, squinting her eyes hard at Tony.

* * *

AN - Yay! But watch out Tony or Ziva might give you a vasectomy when you fall asleep!


	8. The Hug Machine

Ziva was laying next to her newborn baby boy, smiling down at him as he held her finger with his tiny hand. Tali was asleep next to them.

Ziva's iPad beeped and she rolled over and lifted it from her nightstand, she turned it on and saw that she had an e-mail from Senior, "Ziva, I found those pictures of Junior as a baby. Love, Grandpa DiNozzo."

Ziva smiled and scrolled down and gasped, seeing several pictures of Tony has a baby. She moved the iPad next to her son's head and shook her head in amazement at how much they looked alike.

"Who is that?" Tali asked.

Ziva glanced over at Tali and watched as she looked at the picture on the iPad, then at her brother, then at the picture again, only to look back at her brother.

Ziva laughed and reached out, caressing her daughter's cheek, making her look at her, "That is your Daddy." She smiled.

"Daddy?" Tali smiled back.

"Mmmhmmm." Ziva nodded, "They look the same, yes?"

Tali nodded.

"Would you like to see pictures of you as a baby?" Ziva asked, tapping at her iPad, "There you are."

Tali took ahold of the iPad and held it out in front of her. She looked at the picture, then at her brother.

Ziva chuckled, "No, but you did look like me."

"As baby?"

"Yes." Ziva replied.

"Do you have picture?" Tali asked.

"Yeah, do you have a picture of little you?" Tony asked from the doorway.

"Sadly, no." Ziva frowned.

Tony stepped over to the bed, taking the iPad from his daughter and looked at the baby picture of her, running his fingertips over her faced and sighed.

Ziva reached up, taking a hold of Tony's hand, "I am sorry, Tony."

"Why you sorry, Ima?" Tali asked.

Tony handed the iPad back to Ziva and moved around the bed and picked up Tali, "Your Ima got more hugs and kisses from you today and that's why she's sorry, but we can show her, can't we?"

Tali smiled and wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck, hugging him tightly.

"And my kiss?" Tony asked.

Tali eased her head back and they shared a peck on the lips.

"Thank you, babygirl." Tony smiled and rubbed his nose against hers.

Tali once again hugged tightly onto her daddy's neck, happy as can be.

Ziva smiled at them, her eyes connecting with Tony's as she mouthed the words, "Thank you."

* * *

AN- From Sex Machine to the Hug Machine: Anthony DiNozzo in a nutshell


	9. Tiva 1 Bed 0

Ziva's eyes were closed as she let out a loud whimper, "Ahhhhhhh." She moaned before falling forward.

Tony took her into his arms and held her against his chest, her mane of hair was soaken with sweat. He moved his hands to her backside, caressing it lovingly before sliding them up her back, his fingertips traced along her spine and then back down again. Repeating this as she laid there, motionless.

Ziva raised her head slightly, her eyes still closed. She smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips before burying her face into his shoulder.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were spooning in bed, she turned over so she was facing him, "I never want you to stop making love to me." She whispered.

"Why would I?" Tony softly replied.

Ziva let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Sorry, I do not know why I said that." She fell to her back and raised her hands to her face, covering it.

Tony turned over and hovering over her, "Hey." He said.

Ziva slid her hands down and was met with a kiss as Tony lowered his mouth to hers, "I promise to be at every one of Tali's dance recitals, at every PTA meeting, whatever the hell that is, to play catch with them, even in the rain, to roast marshmellow with them as we camp in the backyard, because we DiNozzos, we don't do woods. To be the best damn father I can be and yes, I promise to make love to you before and after I need Viagra, but I don't need that, because Ziva, you are nature's Viagra. You are the sexiest and most beautiful woman in the world, so don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here, hopefully naked with you in this bed...well, any bed with do...and uhhh, guess what?" He grinned.

Ziva giggle, "Granted."

"Heh. I didn't ask permission yet."

Ziva leaned up, kissing him, "You never do."

Tony climbed between Ziva's legs and began kissing her heavily. She then quickly turned over, getting on top.

Just then the bed broke and they slammed down to the ground.

They both started laughing, softly at first, but louder and louder as time passed, but both looked in each other's eyes and just smiled and theif laughter was replaced with their love making.

* * *

AN- Tune in next time as Tony and Ziva go bed shopping as they find the next bed they will have to replace after they break it having sex.


	10. Bed Shopping: Tiva Style

"This might be the one, Tony." Ziva called out from across the showroom.

Tony weaved his way through countless models of bed and stopped next to Ziva, who was looking at a platform bed.

"Go on." Ziva urged.

"Why am I always the guinea pig?" Tony asked.

Ziva turned, taking a hold of his hand and leaned into him, "Because you are the one who always wants to drive, yes?" She said with a grin.

Tony groaned as he lowered himself onto the bed, which was about two feet off the ground. He fell forward onto his front and spread his legs and arms outward, stretching for the corners and started bouncing and rocking.

Ziva began chuckling, "That is, big boy, get in there, work it." She smirked.

Tony flipped over and brought his hands behind his head and smiled looking up at his wife, "Hey, how it's going...want a ride, baby?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Is it supportive enough for your back?"

Tony wiggled his body hard into the mattress, "Yeah, it seems firm."

Ziva squatted down and pressed her hands to the mattress, "Nice and soft, too."

Tony sat up and held out his hand, "Now you."

"Now me, what?" Ziva asked.

"Come on, be a good girl." Tony grinned.

Ziva sighed sweetly, she loved when he called her a good girl. She looked around and crawled onto the bed with him, her hands between his legs, her legs fully on the bed. She slowly started to bounce.

Tony slowly began nodding in rhyme with her bouncing, which made her giggle, "Stop it."

"I don't think I can." Tony stared at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Okay, that's enough." Ziva decided and started backing up, but Tony quickly slipped down the bed, sliding his body under hers, taking her into his arms. His feet were solidly planted on the ground, she was firmly in his lap, their eyes met and instantly, they were lost in them, "Yeah." She whispered, "This is the one."

A man cleared his throat and let out a small laugh, "I see you two like this one...a lot."

Tony nodded in agreement with Ziva, "We'll take it."

"Great, I'll write it up." The man turned and went to get the paper work, but when he returned, they were gone, but heard a consistent pounding sound coming from the bathroom area, "Uhhh." He looked around, not knowing how to react to the awkwardness of the situation.

Some time later...lets say 14 minutes and 18 seconds to be precise.

Tony walked out of the bathroom, "Hey, sorry about that, I do have a question...that model wouldn't happen to come in a Ferrari frame, would it? Heh."

* * *

AN- Tiva eye sex is a powerful thing. It lead to hot Tiva bathroom sex, the purchase of a new bed and probably another Tiva baby. Well done, Tiva sex eye. Well done.


	11. Kalev

Tony yawned as he woke up, he turned his head and noticed that the sleeve of his t-shirt was damp with Tali's drool. She was laying between her parents, asleep, holding her toy dog tightly. He turned slightly and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek and smiled.

Tony lowered his head back to the pillow and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Tony groaned as Tali's full weigh landed on his stomach, he looked up at her smiling face. She then dropped down to his chest and hugged him.

"Tali..." Ziva began, "I told you NOT to wake your Daddy."

Tali turned her head, looking up at her mother.

"Heh. It's okay, she's just excited about today." Tony replied.

"I know, but still, she can wait." Ziva stated.

Tony groaned as he sat up and turned, holding his daughter against his chest, "What's for breakfast?" He asked his daughter.

"Pancakes!" Tali cheered.

"Yum!" Tony smiled, lowering Tali to her feet next to the bed, "Ima makes the best pancakes."

Ziva smiled and held out her hand, "Come, Tali."

Tali ran over to her mother and grabbed her hand and she was led away, but ran back into the room and jumped back into her father's arms, "What is it, babygirl?"

"Love you." Tali smiled, looking lovingly up at her father.

"Awww, ani ohev otach." Tony spoke in Hebrew. He leaned down, cupping Tali's face with his hand and kissed her on her forehead, "Now go eat before I get in there and eat all the bacon." He grinned, but quickly looked at Ziva, "You did make bacon, right?"

Ziva chuckled, "Yes."

* * *

"We're home." Tony called out as he opened the front door, "Come on, Tali, bring her inside."

Ziva rose from the couch and watched as Tali carried a tiny puppy into the house. She cocked her head and squinted her eyes, "What is it?"

"It's Kalev." Tony answered.

"Yes, Tony, I know it is a dog."

"No, that's her name."

Ziva let out a halfhearted chuckle, but stopped when she realized he wasn't kidding, "You named the dog Kalev? Why?"

"I didn't, she did." Tony stated.

Ziva's eyes swung over to Tali and watched as Tali smiled down at her puppy, petting her on the head. She moved to her and knelt down next to her, "What happened to it's nose?" She laughed.

Tali just smiled, happy as can be with her new puppy.

"She's a Chinese pug." Tony said.

Ziva placed her hand on the puppy's head and she squirmed out of Tali's grasp and jumped onto her chest, knocking her to her butt.

Ziva started giggling as the puppy started licking her face. She finally gained control of the it and held it up away from her, the puppy's tail was wagging like crazy, "Kalev, huh?" She smiled at the puppy and then at her daughter, "Shalom." She said welcoming their new puppy into the family.

* * *

AN- Of course they would have a dog named Kalev. And when little Tony gets old enough, he'll get a dog named Speak or Buttface, obviously ;P

AN2- Or maybe this was why Tony was learning Chinese. Heh.


	12. Father's Day Medicine

Tony carried his daughter into her room, she was fast asleep. He laid her down and tucked her into bed. He then leaned down, kissing her on the forehead.

Kalev raised her front paws up, pressing them against the side of Tali's bed, her tail wagging the entire time. Tony lifted the puppy up and placed her next to his daughter, giving it a rub behind it's ears.

Tony then retreated to the doorway, turning off the light, a small nightlight popped on and he closed the door, leaving it barely open.

"Tucked in and asleep." Tony said, walking into his bedrom, "With a guard dog, to boot."

Ziva was standing over the bassinett, she turned her head back and smiled, "Good."

"What's going on with him?"

"Asleep." Ziva replied, "Just watching him sleep."

Tony made his way over, wrapping his arms around Ziva's waist. He laid his chin on her shoulder and watch as their son slept peacefully.

"Did you have a good Father's Day?" Ziva asked.

"The best." Tony answered, he tilted his head slightly, kissing Ziva's tenderly on the neck, "I especially loved the cupcakes you and Tali made me."

Ziva turned, "Good." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him on the lips, "And Anthony?"

"Heh. He didn't throw up on me today, so I guess that's a good thing."

Ziva chuckled, "Indeed." They shared another kiss before she stepped back, "I need to change."

"Why?"

"Lock the door and I will show you." Ziva grinned and slowly made her way into the bathroom.

Tony waited until she closed the door. He then hurried over to the bedroom door, locking it. He undressed in world record time and slid into his bed and waited very impatiently for his wife to return.

Several minutes passed before the doorknob turned. Ziva stepped out, wearing only a pair of very tiny black panties.

Tony sat up in bed and pulled back the covers, "Damn. You better hurry or I'm gonna start without you. And I mean it."

"That is fine with me, I enjoy watching." Ziva smirked.

Tony whimpered, which made Ziva giggle. She moved over and slipped into bed and into his arms and they began kissing and caressing each other.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Daddy...Ima..." Tali called out.

Tony fell back and rolled towards the door, "Yeah, babygirl? You ok?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Tali asked.

Tony looked back at Ziva.

Ziva reached out, placing her hand on Tony's arm, giving it a squeezed, "Sorry, Tony, looks like you will not be sleeping nude tonight."

"Heh. You know me so well. Being able to sleep naked is a rarity these days and man do I miss it." Tony jumped out of bed and put his sweat pants on, "Not to mention, not having sex."

"Oh no, we are still having sex. As soon as she falls asleep, we are going to the bathroom." Ziva made it be known.

"Heh. God I love you."

* * *

AN- Ima needs her nightly medicine. Heh.

* * *

And now a bonus crack!fic story, it's silly and quite frankly, unbelievable, but it's totally me, so here you go...

* * *

"Tim, wake up." Delilah shook McGee's arm and sat up in bed.

"What?" McGee groaned and rubbed at his eyes, waking up.

"I heard something." Delilah whispered.

McGee turned to head towards Delilah, "What?"

"I heard something." Delilah repeated herself in a louder tone.

McGee, still rubbing at his eyes tossed the covers off his body and swung his legs out of bed and stood up. He took a step towards the door when they heard a indistinguishable voice coming from the other side of the door.

"See!" Delilah said, pointing towards the door.

McGee moved inside his closet taking his handgun from his gun safe and returned, cocking it as he moved towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Delilah asked.

McGee turned to her and raised his hands, "I'm gonna go check it out."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Delilah questioned.

"I am a federal agent, Delilah." McGee answered and turned back. He moved over to the door. He reached out and started to turned the doorknob. As he did, the voice spoke again and he took a step back.

"Now what are you doing?" Delilah asked.

McGee sighed and stepped back to the door and opened, his weapon drawn. He looked around the living room, but nothing was there. He moved over to the front door and saw that the deadbolt was still locked and the chain was still on the door. He flipped on the light switch, "I am a federal agent!" McGee shouted. He moved to his right and towards the kitchen, he popped the lights on and quickly turned into the kitchen, but nothing was there. He then spun around to check the last room in the apartment, but once again, nothing was there. Relieved, he lowered his weapon.

"Tim." Delilah called out, "You okay?"

"Yeah." McGee replied and turned off the lights before heading back into the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Delilah looked concerned.

"Yeah, the chain was still on the door." McGee let it be known. He returned his gun to the closet and then climbed back into bed.

Delilah scooted over and gave him a kiss on the lips, "My hero."

The voice called out again and Delilah gasped and pushed her hands outward and McGee fell off the bed. He scrambled back against his nightstand, "I knew it was haunted, I freakin' knew it!"

"Haunted?!" Delilah exclaimed

"Yeah, there was double murder committed here." McGee told, making his way to his knees.

"And YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Delilah started to get angry.

"Yeah, well, some things are best left unknown. Plus, Tony gave me a great deal."

Delilah raised her hands in front of her and shook her head, absolutely disgusted with McGee.

McGee sighed and grabbed his phone, "I'll call..."

Just then the voice called out again and McGee leaped off the bed and ran to the door, flinging it open, the voice out got louder and he moved towards the voice, it was coming from the leather sofa. He squatted down in front of it and once again the voice called out, but this time he understood, it was saying, "Pick up...pick up."

McGee reached down the side of the sofa and pulled out a clam shell cell phone. He opened it, "Hello?"

"Is Spanky there?" A woman asked.

"Who?" McGee replied.

"Spanky." The woman laughed, "Gosh, what was his name? Hell, I don't remember, it just says Spanky on my phone. Anyway, I'm divorce now and kinda drunk and just looking for a good time and Spanky was always a good time."

"Oh for the love of God, Tony."

"That's it! His name was Tony, is he there?"

* * *

AN2- I bet McGee and Delilah are still moving. Poor McGoo.


	13. Date Night

Tali was standing in front of her mother as she brushed her long, curly hair, "Your Saba will be here soon, you will mind him for me, yes?" Ziva asked.

Tali nodded.

Ziva turned Tali, moving her hands to her sweet face and smiled down at her.

"Pizza?" Tali asked.

Ziva chuckled, "Yes, he is bringing pizza, but you are going to bed."

Tali frowned.

Ziva knelt down, shaking her head, her smile grew even larger, "So much like your Daddy." She leaned forward and gave her daughter a peck on the lips.

"Uhhh, Ziva, you aren't even dressed yet." Tony remarked, "And our reservation is at 8, that's like 30 minutes."

Ziva swung her head around, seeing Tony in a dark suit. She stood up and walked over to him, bumping him with her hip as she walked by, giving him a smirk.

"Daddy."

"Awwwww." Tony moved over to Tali and lifted her up, giving her a hug, "What are the rules when we're not here?"

"No pizza for the baby."

"Heh. Yeah, not yet and what about Kalev?"

"Take her outside."

"Good."

"Brush my teeth."

Tali grinned showing off her teeth.

"Mmmm, bubble gum flavor." Tony smiled, rubbing his nose against Tali's, "You can one slice of pizza when grandpa gets here, but you have to brush your teeth double good afterwards, okay?"

Tali nodded with a smile.

"And remember, don't tell Ima."

"Do not tell Ima, what?" Ziva asked.

Tony turned, looking at Ziva, she was wearing a trench coat, "Uhhh, I dunno, do you Tali?" Tali shook her head no, which made her mother roll her eyes.

"Yes, Tali, you can have one slice of pizza, but that is it."

Tony turned away from Ziva and looked at Tali, "Uhhh ohhhh." He whispered, which made Tali laugh.

* * *

Tony opened the passenger side door and waited until Ziva got into the car, before closing the door. He hurried around to the driver's side and joined her inside. He looked over at his wife and just smiled at her.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"You keep getting more and more beautiful."

Ziva chuckled, but blushed all the same.

"I mean it, I mean...look at you, you're..."

"Happy." Ziva stated with a smile. She leaned over, giving her husband a kiss on the lips, "Start the car." She said, easing her lips away from him, "I am hungry."

* * *

Tony followed Ziva over to the front desk of the hotel, "Reservation for DINozzo." She said.

"Yes, room 1245." A woman behind the front desk stated, handing her card, "Enjoy your stay."

* * *

Ziva opened the door to room 1245 and walked inside. She untied the belt of her trench coat and let it fall from shoulder, not losing her stride as she did. She made her way over to a wall of windows wearing just a pair of black heels.

Tony stepped into the room and closed the doors behind him, "Heh. God, I love date night."

* * *

AN- Nothing says date night, like going to a hotel, having amazing sex and then getting a burger on the way home if you're actually hungry. It would be about the same price, I'm thinking.


	14. Ima and Anthony

Ziva rubbed her finger over Anthony's nose, making him laugh and smile, "Dada." She smiled back, "Can you say Dada?"

Anthony smacked the tray in front of him making Ziva laugh, "You do not want to talk, you want to eat, yes?"

Anthony laughed again, he always did when he heard his mother's laugh. She lifted a spoon from a bowl and held it out to him, but he turned his head away, not wanting any of it.

"Ahhhhhh." Ziva scoffed, "But it is favorite, you love peaches."

Anthony shook his head side to side.

"Hmmm." Ziva thought out loud and stood up from her chair and moved to the refrigerator, taking down a box of cereal. She moved back to the chair and opened the box, "This is your sister's, but I will not tell if you do not." She smiled, shaking out a dozen or so froot loops. She raised one of the loops to her son's mouth and without hesitation, he took it into his mouth, "Good?" She asked with a smile.

Anthony chewed and smiled.

Ziva leaned forward, giving her son a kiss on the forehead, "Another?" She asked, offering him another and again, he accepted it.

After several minutes, Ziva watched as Anthony finished off the last of his cereal. She rose from her chair and returned the cereal box to the top of the refrigerator and then opened it, looking inside, "Now, what does Ima want to eat?" She pondered. She pulled a carton of Chinese food out and opened it, taking a whiff. She shrugged her shoulders, grabbing a fork from a drawer before moving back to her son. She sat back down and dug into the carton with the fork, pulling out a tangled mess of noodles.

Anthony reached out with his hands.

Ziva tilted her head slightly, "You want some Ima's?" She smiled at her son.

"Ima." Anthony uttered and smiled.

Ziva froze in place, letting the fork drop down into the carton.

Anthony laughed.

Ziva sat the carton down on the tray and her son reached out for it.

"Ima?" Ziva asked.

"Ima." Anthony repeated.

Ziva moved her hands to her mouth, covering it, her eyes were now filled with tears. She started nodded, "Yes, I am your Ima."

"Dada!" Anthony called out.

"No, no, no." Ziva shook her hands wildly, "Go back to Ima!" She laughed, making her son laugh once again.

* * *

AN- Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. the 3rd, already a Ima's boy. ;)


	15. Happy 5th of July!

Ziva slipped out of bed in a darkened room and made her way into the bathroom, "Tony!" She yelled out.

Tony shot up to a sitting position, awaking to his wife's voice, "What?"

"Can you come in here, please." Ziva replied.

Tony groaned and yawned as he got out of bed. He made his way into the bathroom where Ziva was standing completely naked, except for dark red stains on her neck, breasts and inner thighs, "What?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Look at me." Ziva gestured towards the stains on her body.

Tony rubbed at his eyes and then looked at her more closely. He stepped forward and placed his mouth on her neck and stepped back and the stain was gone, "Heh." He licked his lips, "Happy...5th of July, sweetcheeks?" He smirked.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"What can I say Ziva, I love me some BBQ." Tony said sporting one of his signature grins.

Ziva shook her head, but couldn't help but smile, "Ummm, you missed a few spots." She let out a chuckle.

"Heh." Tony took a step forward, giving her a kiss, "I'm on it, She-Boss."

* * *

AN- Hope everyone still has all their fingers and toes!

AN2- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, bbq


	16. Ziva DiNozzo: Soccer Mom

Ziva stood on the sidelines, watching her daughter play soccer.

"What the hell are you doing out there?!" A man yelled.

Ziva turned her head, looking at the man, he was shaking his head, growing more and more angry and frustrated, "You are Penny's dad, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah." The man answered, but groaned, smacking his hand against his face, "Get up!"

"They are only 5 and 6 years old." Ziva stated.

"I know how god damn old my daughter is lady!" The man raised his voice.

Ziva raised her hand and took a step back, retreating from the situation.

The man groaned again, "My God, you can not suck this much!" He took a stepped onto the field and yelled, "Penny, get over here!" His daughter ran over to him and he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, "What are you doing out there?!" He shook his head in disgust, "You get your athletic ability from your mother, what a useless bitch!"

Ziva grabbed a hold of the man's hand, pulling it away from his daughter's wrist, "That is enough."

The man knocked away Ziva's hand and cocked his arm back to hit her, but instead he fell to his knees, his hands now covering his crotch.

Ziva lowered her knee and lifted up the man's chin with her fingers, "If you ever do that again, I will not knee you, I will remove them." She whispered. She then turned to the little girl, "Go on sweetie, go back and play." They shared a smile and the little girl ran back onto the field to go play.

The man fell to his side and groaned in pain.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The referee blew his whistle stopping the game, "What's wrong with him?"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders, "Bad...clams?"

* * *

So, they've already added 4 characters trying to replace DiNozzo? Oy vey.


	17. Words

"Tony." Ziva whispered, her fingers slowly twirling at her husband's chest hair as they laid in bed together.

"Hmmm." Tony responded, his eyes closed.

"Something has dawned on me."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Tony opened his eyes, "What?"

"I was filling out a insurance form for Anthony today and I realized something, neither of us have worked in close to 3 years."

"Yeah, seems about right." Tony agreed.

"You do not miss it?"

"Heh."

"What?"

Tony rolled over and looked at the perplexed look on his wife's face, "It's hard to miss something when your day is filled with this."

"This?"

"You." Tony answered with a smile.

Ziva smiled back, "But do you not want more?"

"Sex? Sure." Tony grinned.

Ziva laughed, "No, I mean..."

Tony reached over, caressing Ziva's face with his fingers before sliding them into the back of her hair. He leaned forward, "You. Tali. Anthony. All. I. Need." He kissed her after every word he spoke, "Need I say more?"

Ziva shook her head and smiled, "I doubt anything else from your mouth could make me happier."

Tony rolled Ziva to her back, kissing her passionately, "Are you sure about that?" He grinned and slowly and methodically kissed and licked his way down his wife's body until he disappeared under the covers.

Ziva gasped, "Annnnnnnnd I was wrong." She started giggling.

* * *

AN- Tony DiNozzo, master of something lingus.

AN2- And I had to throw in a Undercovers fan service.


	18. Soaked

The joyful laughing of her children made Ziva push open the French doors to her backyard. She watched as Tali quickly ran across the grass only to jump and extend her arms forward.

Ziva gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth and hurried over to Tali, seeing that she was in a small pool of water, laughing.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked her daughter.

Tali looked up at her mother, grinning ear to ear, "Slip 'n slide." She stated, rolling out of the small pool.

Just then Anthony ran towards the slide and jump just as Tali did, but as he hit the pool, water splashed up hitting his mother.

Tali began giggling, "Good one, 3!"

Ziva looked down, her feet and legs were now wet. She then rolled her eyes, "Must you call him 3?"

"Daddy does." Tali smirked.

"Grab your brother." Tony called out, "Because Daddy's coming."

Tali reached out and pulled her brother out of the small pool. Ziva's eye swung towards Tony's voice just in time to see him belly flop down onto the water covered slide. He smashed into the pool, but left it empty, the water splashing everywhere.

The kids started laughing and quickly joined their father in the small pool, all having a great time.

Ziva, on the other hand was now completely soaked. They all looked up at her, waiting for her reaction. She let out a sigh, but shook her head and smiled at their silliness.

"Come on, Ima, you go now!" Anthony urged his mother.

"No, no, no, no, no." Ziva protested, holding her hands out to her son.

Anthony frowned, but Tony pulled him into a hug, "Ima can't, remember, because she has a baby in her belly."

Ziva smiled down at her son and rubbed at her soaken belly and gave him a nod.

Tony grunted as he stood up and stepped over to Ziva, "Everything okay? Need anything?"

Ziva smiled and lovingly kissed her husband on the lips, "Slip 'n slide? Really? We have a pool, Tony."

"Oh come on." Tony smiled, "It's fun, besides, it's Crocodile Mile."

"What?"

"You know, 'you run, you slide, you hit a bump and take a dive.'" Tony softly sang to her.

Ziva chuckled, "What are you talking about?"

Tony put his arm around Ziva and slowly turned her and began escorting her back into the house, "A long time ago, in something called the '80s..."

"Daddy, can we slide into pool next?" Tali asked.

"No." Ziva spun around and looked at her daughter, but quickly looked at Tony, "You either."

"Heh."

"I mean it, Tony.." Ziva looked into his eyes, "You know that vasectomy you are scheduled for next week? You will not need it." Ziva kissed Tony on the lips, "Capisce?"

Tony nodded and watched as Ziva walked back into the house. He turned and shuddered and looked at his children, clapping his hands together, "Okay, guys, away from the pool with that thing, Daddy can be cheap at times, but not that cheap."

* * *

AN - Yet another chapter based on actual events...

AN2 - Stay cool everyone!


	19. Snipped

Tony stood in a hospital gown in a dressing room. The door opened and Ziva stepped inside, closing the door behind her, "You okay?"

Tony swallowed hard, but nodded

Ziva smiled up at him, "It is going to be okay, just a snip."

"Heh." Tony grinned, "Just a snip, huh?"

Ziva took a step towards him and raised her hands to his face, caressing his cheeks and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "I love you."

"Ditto times 10." Tony replied, kissing her back.

Ziva spun and gave him a quick smack on the butt and chuckled, feeling her hand against his bare butt, "They have ties for a reason Tony." She shook her head, but moved behind him and tied his gown together before leaving the room.

* * *

Tony walked into a small operating room and was guided to a table. He moved to it and turned, pushing himself up to a seated position on the table. A nurse placed her hand on his shoulder and instructed him to lay back. She pulled at a lever that brought his legs upward and locked the table into position.

The nurse then picked up a large blue sheet and started to unfold it, revealing a square cutout in the middle of it. She placed the sheet on top of Tony and then pulled up on his gown until his testicles were accessible through the surgical sheet.

"I hope that square is big enough." Tony joked.

The nurse just smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Ahh, you're heard that one before, eh? Sorry."

"Stop flirting with the nurse, Tony."

Tony's head shot up, seeing Ziva walking into the room, "What's going on?"

Ziva stepped over to Tony, she was wearing a surgical mask, "They said I could watch."

"Has he been shaved?" The doctor asked has he walked into the room.

"I did that." Ziva answered.

The doctor moved over to the table, "Good job."

"Thanks." Ziva smiled under her mask, "Is is my preference, I did it with a straight razor." She shared, but gritted her teeth and took a step back knowing she shared too much.

"Straight razor?" The nurse looked at Tony.

"What can I say, she's my ninja." Tony grinned.

"Okay, Tony." The doctor moved between Tony's legs, "I'm gonna give you a local anesthetic, this might pinch a bit."

"Heh."

Ziva looked at Tony, "What?"

"Just glad he didn't say I was gonna feel a tiny prick."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Excuse my husband, he is...a man."

The doctor let out a small laugh and took a syringe from the nurse and gace Tony several shots into his testicles, "Okay, give it a few minutes and we'll start the procedure."

"Didn't feel a thing did you?" The nurse asked.

"No." Tony replied, "Thank God."

"More like, thank the numbing gel." The nurse smiled, "Doctor." She said, holding out a pair of surgical scissors.

The doctor took the scissors and punctured a hole into Tony's testicles.

"Oh wow." Ziva reacted, "That thing just popped right out there."

"What?" Tony lifted his head, "What popped out?"

"Nothing." Ziva said, "Is that the vas deferens?"

"Yes." The doctor gave Ziva a quick glance but continued to work, "You looked up the procedure?"

Ziva nodded, "Can I cut it? I have a knife."

Tony head quickly shot up, "What now?"

The doctor laughed again, "Sorry, can't do that."

Tony and Ziva both let out sighs, one of relief and one of disappointment.

"And now we cauterize it." The doctor supplied play by play, "And a snip and snip and...done."

"Really?" Ziva asked, "No stitches?"

"Nope, he just has to be off his feet for about 48 hours and no sex for at least 3 days, but I recommend 4."

"Excuse me?" Ziva asked, "4 days? Really? No sex for 4 days?"

The doctor patted Ziva on the shoulder, "He's gotta heal." He turned, looking at the nurse, "He's all yours."

The doctor left the room and Ziva moved over to the nurse, "He was joking about the 4 days, right?"

"Sorry, but no."

Ziva frowned, but suddenly, the sound of Tony snoring filled the room. She turned, looking at her husband, "Really?"

The nurse started giggling, "Good luck."

* * *

AN - Ziva rule #1: always bring your own knife to your husband's vasectomy, just in case.


	20. BTB

Tony buried his face into the back of Ziva's hair as he pulled up on the sheets, covering their naked bodies. His left hand slid to her pregnant belly and lovingly caressed it.

"Tony." Ziva smiled.

"Hmm." Tony responded.

"Are you okay?"

Tony pressed his lips to Ziva's shoulder, "I can go again."

Ziva laughed and rolled to her back, "No, I mean, are you okay...down there?"

"Wait." Tony squinted hard, "How many times did we just have sex?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ziva was defensive.

"Uhh, because you're the one who's always counting."

"Oh." Ziva nodded in agreement, "Three."

"Heh."

"What?"

Tony shook his head with a smile, "Nothing."

Ziva turned to face Tony, "Hey, you know how I am."

"Do you see me complaining?"

Ziva looked at Tony's smile and into his eyes and felt his hardness against her belly, "You were not lying." She chuckled, sliding her hand under the sheets, "They seem alright, albeit a little sweaty." She continued chuckling.

Tony leaned his head forward, giving his wife a kiss on the lips, "What do you expect, you've been working them hard."

"Well, they are mine." Ziva smirked, "Yes?"

* * *

AN- It's official, I wrote an entire update about Ziva's balls.

AN2- And then they had sex 4 more times, because 7 is Ziva's favorite number.

AN3- Our boys are back in school, the oldest in college, the youngest in pre-k. So, it's been hectic, but I wrote this in 10 minutes waiting for the charcoals to heat up, sorry if it sucks!


	21. Like Father, Like Daughter

"We're home." Tony called out, pushing open the door. He stepped inside the kitchen and carried over several bags of groceries to the island, setting them down. He closed his eyes and smelled deeply, "Wow, what is that?"

Ziva smiled, "Me?"

"Heh." Tony moved over to his wife and gave her a kiss, "Nope, unless you smell like bacon?"

Ziva chuckled and nodded towards their son, who was sitting across from her at the island, "We are making bacon cheeseburger spring rolls."

"Nice!" Tony reached out his hand towards his son, "High five, big guy."

"No, no, no, no." Ziva stopped Tony.

"What?"

"He is covered in corn starch."

Tony looked at his son, his hands and his front were covered with a white powder, "Say hello to my little friend!"

Ziva squinted her eyes at Tony.

"What? You know, Scarface? Al Pacino? All coked up with a grenade launcher? His little friend? It was an amazing scene. Really?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "And I do not want to do anymore laundry than I have to." She turned and looked at the fryer, "Oooh, they are done."

"Awesome." Tony moved next to Ziva and watched as she took several spring rolls out of the grease and laid them on paper towels.

Tony went to pick one up, but Ziva smacked his hand, "Too hot." Which made him frown.

"Oooh, what is that?" Tali asked, closing the door behind her as she came in carrying several more bags.

"Bacon cheeseburger spring rolls." Tony said with a grin.

"I love you, Mommy." Tali said with a smile.

"Awww." Ziva turned, smiling at her daughter.

"Got one!" Tony made it be known.

"Tony!" Ziva scolded him, but it was too late, he already took a bite, his mouth wide open, trying to cool it down.

"Here's your half." Tony broke off a piece of Tali, who like for father took a bite and also like her father, battled the heat in her mouth. They both stood there, breathing in and out of their mouth, which made Ziva laugh, "What?"

"Like father, like daughter." Ziva shook her head, but couldn't help but smile at them.

* * *

Tony sat quietly in a recliner in the corner of his room, the TV was on SportsCenter with the volume barely on. Ziva was laying in bed, their kids asleep next to her, "Tony." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Tony replied, "Need something?"

Ziva shook her head no, but rolled out of bed and slowly made her way over to Tony and climbed into his lap, cuddling up next to him.

Tony pressed his lips against Ziva's temple, "How are two of my favorite girls in the world doing?"

Ziva pulled her head back and smiled at Tony before kissing him on the lips, "We are fine." She stated, rubbing at her ever-growing baby belly, only to snuggle back into her husband's warm chest.

* * *

AN- We must name the new DiNozzo girl! Any suggestions?


	22. Warrior Princess

Tony was slouched back into the corner of his sectional watching television.

"Whatcha watching?" Tali asked.

Tony turned his head, seeing his daughter in the doorway, "SportsCenter."

Tali smiled, "Should have known."

Tony patted the couch and Tali ran over and join her father, cuddling up to him, "Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Mom's snoring again."

"Heh." Tony grinned, understanding. He pressed his lips to Tali's temple, "And your brother?"

"Asleep, her snoring doesn't bother him."

"Lucky."

Tali nodded in agreement, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, babygirl?"

"Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" Tali asked.

"Nope, not yet." Tony shook his head, "You got any suggestions?"

"Well, I was named after Mom's sister, right?"

"And her mother, your middle name."

"Yeah, so, what about your Mom's name?"

"Heh."

"What?" Tali was confused by her father's chuckle.

"I loved my mother to death, but I'm not naming my daughter Constance."

Tali looked at her father, "Con-stance?" She squinted.

"Exactly."

"What was her middle name?"

"Marie."

"Awww, that's pretty."

"Yeah, maybe a middle name, but I was thinking something Hebrew, like Zena." Tony suggested.

"Zena?" Tali questioned.

"I was joking, kinda, back in the 90s there was a TV show called Xena: Warrior Princess, but with a Z instead. She would be my warrior princess, minus the warrior part, hopefully, but knowing your mother, not really."

Tali just smiled at her father.

"What?"

"I think you just named the baby."

Tony stared off at the television, "Zena Marie DiNozzo?" He spoke it outloud for the first time and smiled. He liked it...but would Ziva?

"Daddy?"

Tony looked at Tali, "Yeah?"

Tali pointed towards the doorway, her mother was leaning against it.

"Oh, hey, baby, you need anything?" Tony started to get up.

Ziva held out her hand and slowly started to hum the theme from Xena: Warrior Princess.

Tony turned in his seat and covered his daughter's ears, "Heh. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, but right now, I'm a little turned on and a little scared."

Ziva laughed, "You should be."

"For which?"

Ziva smirked, "Both."


	23. The Nougat Ninja

Ziva wrapped the end of Tali's braided ponytail with a brown scrunchy and gave her a pat on the shoulder, "All done."

Tali turned and smiled, "Thanks, Mom." She then grabbed a leather satchel and pulled it over her shoulder, letting the strap lay across her chest.

"Who are you again?" Ziva squinted at her daughter.

Tali smile's widened as she lifted a brown fedora from the coffee table and placed it firmly on her head, "Taliana Jones."

Ziva cocked her head slightly.

"Heh." Tony remarked from behind, holding up something, "You forget this, babygirl."

Ziva turned and looked at Tony, he was holding a whip, "Ohhhhh." She began chuckling.

Tony held out the whip to Tali, but Ziva intercepted it, "Uhhh, where did you get a whip?"

"Where else? Amazon."

Ziva shook her head, but smile and handed Tali the rest of her Halloween costume.

Tony squatted down in front of Tali and gave her a once over, flashing her a smile, "Okay, say it."

"Say what?" Ziva wondered out loud.

Tali looked up at her Mom, then at her Dad and said proudly, "This candy belongs in a museum."

"Heh." Tony grinned from ear to ear and he stood up, planting a huge kiss on her forehead, "Perfection."

"And where is our son?" Ziva asked.

"Huh?" Tony gave Ziva glance and then looked back at the doorway, "Come on, buddy, it's time to go."

Seconds later Anthony hurried through the doorway and ran over to his father, dressed in a black tuxedo. Tony ran his hand over his son's hair, slicking his hair back.

"You bought him a tuxedo?!" Ziva was shocked.

"Don't worry, it cost like 50 bucks, besides, how else was he suppose to be double 0 DiNozzo, huh?" Tony grinned, "He looks awesome."

Ziva glared at Tony and then saw the infectious smile on her son's face, the same smile he shared with his father. She stepped over to him and leaned down, kissing him on both cheeks, "Behave your Aba, okay?" She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're not dressing up for Halloween, Mom?" Tali asked.

Ziva groaned, the mere thought of that sounded like a chore to her. Tali moved over to her mother and she was greeted with several kisses, as well, "I am giving out candy, but you two, go have fun, yes?" She smiled.

* * *

30 minutes later...

Tony's cell phone rang as he and the kids were trick or treating down a long row of houses. He looked at his phone and saw it was Ziva. He answered it and put it on speaker, "Hey, sweet cheeks, you okay?"

Ziva sighed, "I am out of candy."

"Already?" Tony was surprised, "Didn't we buy like 4 bags of Snickers."

"Yes."

"And you gave them all out already?"

"Uhhh...yes?"

"Did you eat them all?" Tony questioned.

"Not all of them, I gave out...some."

"Heh."

"Tony..." Ziva raised her voice, but Tony stopped her.

"It's okay, you're eating for two and she's just like her mama, a nougat ninja."

Ziva let out a laugh, "Nougat ninja." She said and continued laughing, "Indeed, Zena does."

Tony smiled, "Just turn the light out and we'll be home in a little bit and uhh, I bet the kids will share their goodies with you."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you, too." Tony hung up the phone and watched as Tali and Anthony came back from a house, "Good stuff?"

Anthony shrugged, "Suckers." Tali told.

"Well, they all can't be winners." Tony stated and looked at their bags, they were about half full, "Okay, your mom ran out of candy, so..."

"Oh, no." Tali began, "She's not getting mine."

"Heh." Tony squeezed Tali's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll stop at CVS and pick her up a couple more bags of Snickers on the way home."

* * *

Tony and Ziva were laying in bed, naked, both covered in Snickers wrappers.

* * *

AN- Happy Halloween from the DiNozzos!


	24. Zena: GLP

Tony stood at the sink, his newborn daughter cradled in his left arm. He turned the hot water on and slowly started to swirl a bottle of milk under it. He raised the bottle to his lips and tested the temperature, giving it a taste. He smacked his lips together, "Mmmmmm, Israeli...from '82, I believe...a very good year." He joked, "What's that, it's for you? Heh. Oh yeah." He lowered the nipple of the bottle to Zena's tiny lips and she hungrily accepted it, "Sorry about it not being from the tap, but your Ima is very, very tired and she really needs to sleep." He watched as she suckled sweetly at the bottle.

Tony turned and walked around the kitchen island and into the family room, "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Tali was kneeling on the sectional, looking back at her father, "Mmmhmm." She nodded.

"Okay, sit back in the corner."

Tali moved to the corner of the sectional and waited as Tony carefully brought Zena over to her big sister, he slowly lower her into her hands, "You got her?"

Tali nodded and pulled her baby sister into chest with one arm while holding the bottle with the other, "Wow."

"Pretty incredible, eh?"

"Look at her go, she's quite the...eater?" Tali chuckled.

"Heh." Tony grinned, "Well, she is a DiNozzo after all." He sat down next to them, his fingers immediately moved to Zena's tiny head, caressing it lovingly, "How is possible that she's a week old and already has better hair than me?"

Ziva snorted from the doorway, making Tony and Tali turn their heads, "Ohhh, Tony."

"Heh. It's true. She already has your widow's peak."

Ziva took a step towards them, "And apparently your appetite." She smiled and leaned over, giving Tali a kiss on the temple, her fingers rubbing at Tony's hand on Zena's head.

"Don't you mean your appetite Mom?" Tali asked, "I mean, you're the one who ate 3 bags..."

Tony quickly covered Tali's mouth with his hand and stood up, "What are you doing up anyway?"

Ziva crossed her arms and just glared at Tali.

Tony stepped over to Ziva and raised his hand to her chin and tilted it, giving her a kiss, "And she gets my smartassness from me." He smiled and kissed her again.

Ziva smiled back and nodded, "I had to go pee."

"Well, I have everything under control, Tali is practicing her babysitting, Anthony is actually quiet for once and Zena isn't crying, things are..."

Ziva reached up, embracing her husband, she pulled him into her and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Ahhh, poop!" Tali exclaimed.

Ziva turned her head, sliding her face along Tony's lips, looking at her daughters on the sectional, "What?"

"Poop!" Tali said, holding up her sister.

"Ohhhh!" Ziva eyes widened.

Tony stopped Ziva, "And what would you do if me or your mother weren't here?"

"Call the cops?" Tali suggested.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Tali." But it got a halfhearted chuckled out of her father and a glare towards him from her mother.

"I dunno, hose her off?"

"Better, I guess." Ziva stated, breaking away from Tony, but again, he stopped her.

"I got this, go back to bed, you need your rest, okay?" Tony kissed his wife on the lips and gave her a smack on the butt and watched as she left.

Tony then moved over to Tali and lifted Zena, "Ahhh, there she is, that's my good little pooper." He carried her off towards the bedrooms, "And to think, you haven't even been burped yet, you'll be pooping again in no time."

"Ewwwwww. I'm never having a baby ever." Tali groaned.

* * *

AN- Tali's "Call the cops?" is right out of my son's mouth, he was 9, I thought it was hilarious. His mother? Not so mouth.


	25. Pizza, Ninja vs Stallion and Boobs

Anthony was standing on a stool, his hands covered in flour as he waited. He watched as his mother returned, moving behind him. Ziva reached around her son and rubbed at his hands, flouring them up, "Ready?" She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yup!" Anthony smiled back.

Ziva placed her hands on top of Anthony's and slowly started to stretch the pizza dough out on the kitchen counter, "I was thinking we could have a different kind of pizza today."

"Huh?" Anthony turned his head, "Imaaaaaaaaaa." He looked sad saying it.

Ziva laughed, "I was just going to put some chicken on it."

"Chicken?"

"Uh huh, barbecue chicken. I mean, you can not have pepperoni and sausage every time, Anthony." Ziva said.

"And extra cheese." Anthony added.

"Yes, and extra cheese." Ziva nodded with a smile, seeing so much of his father in him. She then rubbed at his nose with her finger leaving a white streak, which made her chuckle, "You know, your daddy would try the barbecue chicken pizza."

"He would?" Anthony asked.

"He sure would."

"And then he would eat the right pizza." Anthony said.

Ziva squinted, realizing he was right, "It is not going to hurt you to try something different."

"Okay."

Ziva pressed her lips to the top of her son's head, "Good boy."

"What if it tastes bad?" Anthony asked.

Ziva softly chuckled, "Then we will feed it to Kalev and go to McDonalds, okay?"

* * *

Tony slipped his fingers into the top of his son's hair, "The ninja always wins."

"Why?" Anthony asked.

"Heh." Tony grinned, "She just does...in the end, she always does."

"I want the stallion to win, he's fast and strong."

"Yeah, but she's agile and cunning and knows all of daddy's weak spots and secrets."

"Huh?" Anthony was confused.

"Nothing." Tony smirked, shaking his head, he leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead, "Okay, time for bed, buddy." He groaned as he pushed himself up from Anthony's Ferrari bed.

"Good night, Daddy." Anthony said with a smile.

Tony walked over to the door, turning off the light, "Night, night, little man." He smiled back and closed the door, leaving it cracked.

Tony made his way to his room, passing through the door. Ziva was sitting up in bed, looking at her iPad, "The kids?"

"Tali's already asleep, just tucked 3 in, what about the Warrior Princess?" Tony asked.

Ziva turned her head, looking at the bassinet to her left, "Sleeping my angel." She smiled.

"Good." Tony smiled, but rubbed at his face, "I'm gonna jump in the shower, you wanna join me?" He asked and the by the time he lowered his hands she was standing next to him.

"Uh huh." Ziva was biting her lower lip.

"Are you..."

"Uh huh." Ziva nodded aggressively.

"Heh."

Ziva took a hold of Tony's hand and lead him into the bathroom.

* * *

Ziva was on top of Tony, slowly grinding on his hardness, his eyes big and wide.

"W-w-what?" Ziva gasped.

"Your...they're huge and I just wanna..." He held his hands up.

Ziva let out a exhausted laughed. She took his hands in hers and leaned forward, seductively sliding his face between her cleavage, she then pulled on the back of his hair and kissed him and grinned, "And maybe when they are not so tender, you can put something else between them."

* * *

AN- This update started very differently, but I kept in the pizza part, because I love me some mama Ziva

AN2 - Every Friday needs a little Tiva smut


	26. Adventures In Sitting On The Baby

Tali followed her mother into a large walk in closet, "Your Saba will be here soon." Ziva stated.

Ziva slipped off her robe she was wearing, revealing a black matching bra and panties set, "Mom, don't you trust me to watch..." Tali started to speak.

Ziva removed a little black dress from a hanger, "You are 12, Tali." She turned, looking at her daughter, but saw that she was hurt. She took a step forward and reached out, caressing her daughter's cheek, "Besides, he is bringing pizza, your favorite pizza." She then quickly put her dress on, "Could you zip me up, please?"

Tali nodded as Ziva turned and held up her hair and with the flip of her wrist, zipped up her mother's dress.

"Thanks." Ziva smiled and kissed Tali on the cheek and hurried out of the closet.

"Mom!"

"Yeah?" Ziva called out.

"Forgot your shoes!"

Ziva rushed back into the closet and grabbed a pair of black heels and kissed her daughter again, "What would I do without you?"

"Go shoeless?" Tali asked.

Ziva chuckled, "Do not forget about zipping up my dress."

"Oh, I'm sure dad will have that back down in no time."

"Tali." Ziva's eyes got wide.

"What?" Tali asked, "Your underwear looks expensive and you're wearing heels and you never do."

Ziva cocked her head everso slightly.

"Plus..."

"There is more?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I do have siblings, you know, they came from somewhere, plus we do have HBO." Tali smiled and slipped past her mother and out of the closet.

* * *

Ziva was sitting on the edge of a hotel bed, Tony right beside her, "Uhhh, so I'm confused, this morning you were all, how can I put this, horny as hell and now, not so much." He remarked.

Ziva sighed, "Tali knows we have sex."

"I would hope so." Tony stated.

Ziva turned her head and looked at Tony, squinting at him.

"What?" Tony asked, "Z...she's smart, she's 12, she's been on the internet before..."

"HBO." Ziva added.

Tony squinted, "Okaaaaay, that, too, I guess. She's not your baby anym..." Tony caught himself, but stopped and scooted over, wrapping his arm around his wife, "We've raised a beautiful young girl into a budding young lady, but I was wrong, she'll always be your baby..." He pressed his hand to Ziva's chest, "Here."

Ziva placed her hand on his and interlocked their fingers, "Thanks..." She smiled, giving her husband a kiss.

"Wanna go home?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head no and grinned.

"Heh. Good, because I already ninja'd down your zipper."

Ziva began chuckling hard.

"What?" Tony was confused.

Ziva stood up, letting her dress fall where she stood and took a step, walking out of it, "Nothing. I am going to the bathroom, but when I get back, people are going to file noise complaints about us, yes?"

* * *

Tony moved over to the security panel as he walked through the front door, Ziva right behind him, carrying her heels, "I am going to check on the kids." She stated and walked into kitchen and family room area, where Senior was sleeping on the couch, covered with a blanket.

"Tony." Ziva shook Senior's shoulder.

Senior awoke, "What's going on? Who is it?"

"The kids?" Ziva asked.

Senior smiled, "Fine, just fine." He looked around, "They were just here."

"It is past midnight." Ziva stated, pointing at the clocking on the cable box.

Senior stood up and started stretching and watched as Ziva made her made towards the bedrooms. She made it to Anthony room and looked inside, he was bed, asleep. She then moved over to Tali's room, but she wasn't there, she then hurried to Zena's room to find Tali sitting in a rocking chair holding her baby sister.

Ziva let out a sigh of relief, "There you are." She moved over to her daughter's and looked down at them, "Is she okay?"

"She was crying, so I changed her."

Ziva knelt down and took Zena's hand in hers, playing with it, "You did?"

"Yeah." Tali gritted her teeth, "I didn't call the cops, though."

Ziva laughed, "Can you do me a favor?"

Tali looked at her mother, "Favor?"

"Mmmhmm, do not grow up so fast, huh." Ziva smiled.

* * *

AN- I dunno why but I've been wanting to write a lot more mama bear Ziva lately

AN2- And I love that Tiva date night is always hotel sex. Art imitating life.


	27. Eye Sex

"Can I ask you a question, Ziva?" Delilah rolled herself into the kitchen. Ziva was at the kitchen sink, gazing out the window, "Ziva?"

Ziva shook her head and flashed a smile in Delilah's direction, "Sorry."

"You okay?" Delilah asked.

"Y-yeah, I was just..." Ziva smiled again, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, ummm, we've both been married for about the same amount of time and all and uhhh, I was just wondering, how do you keep it...fresh?"

Ziva squinted at Delilah, "Fresh?"

"Yeah, your relationship, does having children help in that regard?"

"Are you and Tim having problems?"

Delilah let out a strained laughed, "No, no, not at all...why, does it seem like it?"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, I did not me to..."

"No, no, it's okay." Delilah quickly replied, "I'll admit it, our sex life isn't the greatest, it's...boring."

Ziva gritted her teeth, "Boring or just not enough or maybe too much?"

"Too much?" Delilah chuckled, "I wish, since they named Tim Assistant Director, I hardly see him, we've had sex like three times this month."

"This...month?" Ziva was shocked by her admittance.

"Yeah, I mean, that's normal for a married couple, right?" Delilah looked at Ziva, "Right?" She rolled her wheelchair closer to Ziva, "How many times have you guys had sex this month?"

Ziva gritted her teeth again, "Do you really want me answer that?"

"A lot more, huh?"

"We had sex three times last night." Ziva let it be known.

"What?" Delilah looked at Ziva like she was joking, even letting out a laugh, "Wait, you're not kidding?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Was it a special occassion or something?"

"Uhhh, no, he just liked how I looked at him." Ziva chuckled and turned back to the window and smiled again, "He calls it eye sex."

"Ohhh, jeez, are you two having eye sex right now?" Delilah asked, but Ziva didn't respond, "Ziva!"

"What?" Ziva glanced back at Delilah.

"You are!" Delilah exclaimed.

"Sorry, he is..."

"A god damned sex machine." Delilah stated, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

Ziva laughed, "It is okay, I have heard worse...this morning, in fact, but yes, he is...did McGee tell you that was his nickname in college?"

"It was?"

Ziva began chuckling hard, "Sorry." She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself, "What did Tim want to talk to Tony about anyway?"

"He wants him to come back, take over the team." Delilah said.

"Oh." Ziva commented and turned back to the window, "He will not go."

"Why's that?" Delilah wondered.

Ziva just turned and looked at Delilah and smiled.

Delilah nodded with a smile, "I wouldn't go back either."

* * *

AN- I pretty much wrote this just so I could have someone yell out, god damned sex machine!


	28. Oops!

Ziva was kneeling next to a large patch of dirt, spade in hand. She dug into the soil, dropping a few seed into the ground. Zena then pushed the dirt over the hole and patted it down, "Good girl." The proud mother smiled at her two year old daughter.

Zena smiled back at her mother and smacked her dirt covered hand together, making Ziva laugh, "You got dirt all over your pretty dress."

Zena dove into her mother's chest, hugging her, "And now you got dirt one me, too, yes?" Ziva laughed again.

"Ima." Zena called out.

"Yes, little one?" Ziva smiled, brushing Zena's hair away from her face, she was spitting image of her mother.

Zena reached out and grabbed at the large brim of her mother's straw gardening hat, her small knees bending.

"Tired?"

Zena nodded, showing the signs of it.

Ziva ran her finger down the length of her daughter's nose and smiled, "Okay, let us go find your Aba, he is always up for a nap."

* * *

Ziva stood at bathroom sink, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a oversized nightshirt that ran past her knees.

Tony wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and lowered his mouth to the side of her neck, kissing it, which made her smile, "Ready for bed?" He asked.

"Yes, just let me put on my night cream." Ziva stated and opened the medicine cabinet in front of her. She reached in and pulled out a tube, squirting some into her hand and began applying under her eyes.

"What's that for?" Tony asked, between kisses.

"It is for anti-aging, wrinkles, stuff like that."

Tony reached up and took ahold of the tube and tossed it backwards, "You don't need that."

"Tony." Ziva turned her head, looking back, "That tube is like a hundred dollars."

"Huh?" Tony was surprised at the cost, but kept kissing her neck, "Why?"

Ziva laughed as she turned to face Tony, "You want me look my best, yes? I mean, I am getting older and things start to..."

Tony raised his hands to Ziva's neck, caressing it with his fingertips before sliding his hands up to her cheeks. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly to start, but as she started to kiss him back, their kissing became more heated. He quickly lifted her and sat her on the vanity and moved between her legs, but she raised her hands to his chest and stopped him, "Really?" She asked.

"What?" Tony was confused.

"Look at me, I have stuff on my face, I am wearing a shirt that three times too big, my hair is a mess, I am so not sexy right now."

"Heh." Tony grinned.

"What?" Ziva questioned.

"Tell that to him." Tony's grin widened.

Ziva's eyes wandered down and saw that there was a huge bulge in Tony's sweat pants. She let out a laugh and grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him closer, "Is the bedroom door locked?" She whispered, slipping her hand down the front of his pants.

"Uh huh." Tony replied as they shared another kiss.

"Then put him to work." Ziva told him, lifting her legs around his waist, her free hand tugging at his pants.

Tony placed his hands on Ziva's knees and slid them upwards, pushing the bottom of her shirt up her thighs. She gasped as she guided him inside her. Her hands shot up, grabbing at his neck as he began to thrust, her fingernails digging into it. They moaned into each other's mouth as they kissed, but soon he let out a deep, primal moan and his thrusting came to a stop.

"D-did...did you...already?"

"Heh." Tony took a deep breath, "Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited there for a second." He lowered his head, still trying to catch his breath.

Ziva let out a giggle, her hands moved to the back of his head and pulled back on it, she leaned forward, kissing him sweetly on the lips, "I am that hot, yes?" She grinned.

Tony grinned back, "Heh. I really am sorry, though."

They shared another kiss, "Do not be, if anything, I love you more now than I did before."

Tony squinted at wife, "Really? Why?"

Ziva just smiled, "Think about it."

"I can't, most of my blood is not in my brain at the moment."

Ziva let out a loud, boisterous laugh.

* * *

AN- Me think she took that as compliment, yes?

AN2- And as we all know, the Sex Machine rose to the occasion moments later, because as we all know, Ziva needs her nightly medicine, too.


	29. The Necklace

"Mom." Tali spoke up, she pulled out a stool and sat down at the kitchen island.

Ziva turned from the sink, "Yes?"

"My necklace broke again." Tali stated, showing off the broken chain hanging from her hand.

Ziva reached back, turning off the faucet before stepping over to the island. She extended her arm outward and Tali handed her the necklace, "We really need to get you a new chain."

"No." Tali shook her head.

Ziva looked at her daughter's face, clearly defiant, "Okay." She opened up a drawer under the island, pulling out a pair of pliers.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm so..."

"Because you got it from your Daddy." Ziva smiled.

"Yeah." Tali nodded with a smile of her own, "Uhh, can I ask you a question?"

Ziva looked up from the chain as she clamped down on it with the pliers, "Sure."

"It was yours, right? Daddy told me you use to wear one all the time, but I've never seen you wear one."

Ziva sat the pliers and necklace down on the island, her hands pressed against them, "Uhhh."

"Mom?"

"It is a long story, Tali." Ziva replied.

"Go ahead, I got nothing else to do."

Ziva let out a forced chuckle.

"Come on, Mom, tell me." Tali pushed the issue.

Ziva sighed, "Before you were born, we were not..."

"You weren't what?"

"Together." Ziva answered, "Your father and I were not together, he came to Israel to find me, to bring me back to the America, but I refused and he will not admit it, but I broke his heart."

"Why didn't you go back with him?" Tali asked.

"I was lost, sad, confused, angry about my father's death, but your father changed that, but still... I just could not go back with him." Ziva made it be known.

"Why?"

"I tried to leave that part of my life behind, it was complicated, Tali."

"And what changed it?" Tali asked.

Ziva smiled, "I was pregnant with you...and uhh, when I found out, he was back in America and I did not want to break his heart again, I guess. Then something bad happened and I did what I thought was best and that was sending you to him in America."

"And that's when we found you in Paris, right?" Tali wondered.

"Mmmhmm." Ziva nodded with a smile and held out the now fixed necklace.

Tali took her necklace back, "You still haven't answered the necklace question, Mom."

"It was closest thing to my heart that I could give to him, which in turn, two years later, he gave to you." Ziva answered with tears in her eyes, turning away from her daughter, trying to hide her tears.

Tali opened her hand and looked at the Star of David necklace, "So, this was a piece of your heart? And you gave your heart to Daddy?"

Ziva wiped away her tears, "You could say that, yes."

Tali slid off the stool and made her way around the kitchen island, "Would you like a hug, Mom?"

Ziva snorted through her tears and turned, talking Tali into her arms, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Tony was sitting on the edge of the couch. Zena was asleep next to him, her hand was draped over a snoring Kalev.

"I'm all in, Dad." Anthony said, pushing all of his M&Ms into the middle of the coffee table. Tony looked at the cards in his hands, they were both Jacks, he then looked at the cards on the coffee table, there were two 2's showing. He had two pairs, "I'll call." He stated.

Anthony laid down his cards, "Three 2's." He grinned.

"Ugh, the river got me again." Tony groaned, tossing his cards on the coffee table, "I've taught you too well." He eased himself back, making himself more comfortable on the couch.

Ziva walked into the room and immediately climbed into Tony's lap, cuddling up next to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked, he slipped his arm around her and slowly began caressing along her back.

"Uh huh." Ziva smiled at Tony, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Perfect."

Tony raised his hand to his wife's face and wiped away some of her newly formed tears, before she placed her head back on his chest, rubbing it gently.

* * *

AN - Ahhh, emotions, they are a bitch.


	30. Tali's Test

"Okay, Mom, about to go take my driver's test, wish me luck!" Tali exclaimed with a huge grin on her face, grabbing a set of keys from a hook next to the front door, "Daddy's letting me drive there, too."

Ziva turned from the kitchen sink and looked at Tali. She took three steps and pulled her daughter tightly into her body, "You be careful out there." She pulled back, pressing her lips to her forehead.

"Mom, it's just a driving test." Tali uttered, thinking her Mom was overreacting.

Ziva raised her hand and brushed it along Tali's cheek and smiled, "And to think, it feels just like yesterday, that I took you bra shopping for the first time."

"Uhhh, Mom, really?" Tali groaned.

"I do not care." Ziva pulled Tali back into an embrace, "Let me enjoy my memories."

"Me getting my first bra is a good memory? If I remember right, you got mad at the prices and me wanting everything in pink."

Ziva chuckled, "Yes, you are such a girl. My baby. My little one."

"Oh, jeez, I gotta go." Tali pulled away from her mother, taking one large step towards the front door.

"Tali." Ziva spoke up.

Tali sighed and turned back, looking at her Mom, "Yeah?"

"Good luck." Ziva smiled.

Tali smiled back, "I got this!" She joyfully shook the keys in her hand in front of her.

* * *

Tali was sitting in the driver's seat when the passenger door opened and her father climbed into the car, "Turn the car off."

"What?" Tali looked at her father, "Why?"

Tony reached over and turned the key, pulling it out of the ignition, "Okay, from the beginning."

Tali closed her eyes, "I get in, I put on my seat belt and then check the mirrors."

"Good, then what?"

"Uhh, I turn on the car and go?" Tali questioned, but stopped, "Yeah, I drive."

"No, you put your phone away and don't even touch it when you're driving."

"Right, no calling/texting while driving, I know that."

"Okay, you can turn on the car."

"Whew." Tali placed the key back in the ignite and started the car back up, "I thought you were gonna get weird like Mom was."

Tony reached back over, turning the engine off again, "Weird?"

Tali sighed, "You talk too much, Tali."

"Weird how?" Tony questioned.

Tali gritted her teeth and pressed her hands together, "You know how Mom is, but lately she's become even more protective and she's bringing up stuff that she hated before and now actually likes."

"Tali, let me let you in on a little secret." Tony began, "You're 16 years old, the same age that your Aunt Tali was when she died, your Mom, she's gonna..."

"Shit." Tali grunted and quickly removed her seat belt and got out of the car, running back into the house. A few minutes later she ran back out of the house and got back into the car.

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to hug Mom again." Tali stated with a smile and quickly leaned over, giving her father a huge hug, "Thanks, Daddy."

* * *

Tony was leaning back against the car when Tali stepped out of a large building, she slowly made her way over to her father, her chin down, "Uhhh, what happened?"

Tali raised her head and grinned, "Nothing, I passed!" She sprung to life.

"Heh. Of course you did."

Tali jumped into her father's arms, hugging him, "Thanks for teaching me."

"It's not like I was gonna let your mother teach you."

"Oh, I know, she drives way too slow."

"Heh."

"What?" Tali questioned, "I know that chuckle, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Oh, come on, Daddy."

"Nope, my lips are sealed."

"You do know I'm gonna ask Mom when I get home, right?"

"Heh. Good luck with that."

"Really? You're not gonna tell me?" Tali squinted at her father.

Tony leaned into his daughter and whispered, "I'm more scared of her than you, babygirl. A lot more."

Tali rolled her eyes and scoffingly laughed, "Yeah, I bet and now you're probably gonna tell me that Mom used to be this badass secret agent and stuff."

Tony just smiled, not saying a word.

* * *

AN - Ahh, how having children can change someone, Ziva actually driving responsible? What in the world? Heh heh heh


	31. Happy Hanumas!

Tony stood behind his daughter, his hands on her tiny shoulders.

"Next." A woman called out, dressed in a green outfit.

"Go on, babygirl." Tony urged.

Zena took a step towards the lady and was lifted and lowered onto Santa's lap.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa exclaimed, "What's your name little girl?"

"Zena." Zena softly spoke.

"What's that?" Santa asked, not hearing her.

"It's Zena." Tony spoke up, "Like the warrior princess, only awesomer." He grinned.

Santa laughed, "So, Zena, what do you want for Christmas?"

Zena looked up at Santa, "Didn't you get my letter?"

Santa looked at Zena oddly, only to look at Tony looking for help.

"Heh. What can I say, she's definitely a DiNozzo."

* * *

Ziva slid off of her husband and came to rest next to him, her arms and legs clinging to his sweaty, naked body.

Tony blew out, "Happy Hanumas to us." He stated with a smile, taking in a long, deep breath.

Ziva's hand slid up to Tony's chest, her fingertips playing with his chest hair, all the while, her eyes closed, relishing in her post-coital high.

"What a wonderful day." Tony added with a smile, "The look on their faces: from Tali getting her car and nearly tackling you, to 3 get the new Xbox and just the joy of Zena knowing Santa actually got her letter." His smile widened, "And then, that meal...simply amazing."

Ziva scooted closer, rubbing her face against her husband's chest.

"Yeah, I know, I know, shutting up." Tony stated.

A small smirk washed over Ziva's face, but she then moved her hand downwards, slipping it under the sheets.

"Heh. Be careful, Zee-vah, you're gonna make Santa jealous, he only gets to come once a year." Tony joked.

Ziva giggled at her husband, but didn't stop, she was definitely going to make Santa jealous, that's for sure.

* * *

AN- Happy Hanumas from the DiNozzos!


	32. Just a Normal Day at the DiNozzos

Ziva wiped at her hands with a small towel and walked down a hallway before turning into a doorway, "Dinner is in about 30 minutes." She announced, but squinted her eyes, seeing Zena sitting away from her with Tali holding a makeup brush, "What are you doing?"

Zena turned her head, looking back at her mother, her gold eyeshadow highlighting her big, beautiful brown eyes, "Tali." Ziva shook her head in disapproval.

"What?" Tali responded with a smile, "She looks great."

Ziva sighed, "She is only 5."

"But I look pretty, Ima." Zena smiled.

Ziva smiled back at her daughter, "No, you look beautiful." She moved over to the bed and sat down, cupping Zena's cheek with her hands and glanced over at Tali, "Both of you."

"Sorry, she wanted to do my nails." Tali stated, showing off freshly painted pink fingernails, "And things just escalated."

Zena held out her hands, as well, showing off her pink fingernails.

Ziva laughed, "I guess it is my turn now, yes?" She smiled, holding out her hands to her daughters.

* * *

Tony pulled into the driveway and into the garage, his 14 year old son was in the passenger seat, "Dad, can I ask you a question?" The younger DiNozzo asked.

"Sure." Tony replied, getting out of the car, "What's up?"

"Has Mom always did that thing where she'll end a sentence with yes? I mean, she even texts that way sometimes." Anthony held his phone out over the roof of the car.

"Heh. That's just something she does, I thought you'd be used it by now. Hell, I think it's cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do." Tony smiled, "Ya gotta remember, your Mom's first language wasn't English and then there's the Ziva-isms."

"The what?"

Tony smiled, "You know how she always tells you guys to take a quick bat nap? That."

"I just thought she was trying to be funny."

"It is, unintenionally."

"So it's just Mom being Mom then, huh?"

"Pretty much. It's part of her charm."

"Okay, I guess." Anthony was unsure of his father's response.

"Yeah...yeah, I know and I know it doesn't make much sense, but I love her and we've been through too much shit to stop now."

Anthony laughed, "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem." Tony closed the door of his car and watched as his son went into the house. He then followed him inside and moved into the kitchen. Ziva was facing away from him, standing at the counter. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe, "Something smells delicious."

"That would be spaghetti." Ziva made it be known.

"I was talking about you." Tony put his hands around his wife's waist and snuggled up against her, burying his mouth into the nape of her neck.

Ziva spun around, secure in his arms and smiled up at him.

"Heh." Tony just look at her with delight in his eyes.

"What?" Ziva asked, "Are you not going to kiss me?"

Tony raised his hand to Ziva's face and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, "I don't know if I want to mess up your makeup or not."

"Ohhhh." Ziva let out a chuckle, "I forgot, just fun with the girls."

"I figured as much." Tony tilted his head slightly and kissed his wife sweetly on the lips, before moving his mouth to her neck, "I could just eat you up." He whispered.

Ziva let out a small gasp, followed by a tiny giggle, "I look good in gold, yes?" She smirked.

Tony kissed her again, but this time with much more meaning, "In every-damn-thing, is more like it." He uttered only to start kissing her again.

"Daddy!" Zena exclaimed and ran up behind her parents and grabbed at her father's legs.

"What's that?" Tony questioned.

"Me!" Zena excited said.

"Who's me?" Tony asked, looking everywhere except behind him.

"Daddy." Zena pouted.

"Oh, you." Tony turned and knelt down, "Hey, babygirl." He smiled and she quickly dove into his chest, hugging her father.

"Hey, Daddy." Tali greeted her father with a smile.

"Hey, Tali." Tony looked up and smiled, seeing that all of his girls were donning makeup,"Heh. Now I kinda feel left out, where's my makeup?"

"Uhhhh." Tali gestured towards her lips, "Mom has you covered." She laughed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Zena was damn near bursting from excitement.

Tony lowered his eyes back to his younger daughter's face and her infectious smile, "What?"

Zena held up her hands, showing off her fingernails.

"Wow, those are really, really pretty...and really, really pink." Tony's eyes lit up, happy for his daughter, "But let me guess, Tali-lamb-a did it?"

Zena shook her head rapidly, still sporting the biggest smile in the world.

"Heh." Tony leaned forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead, only to take her in his arms and stand up, "Come on, pretty girl, let's go wash up for dinner."

"Tony." Ziva called out, making him turn around. She moved over to him and kissed him again, only to lift her hand up and remove the smudged lipstick from his upper lip, "Now you may go." She grinned, giving him a smack on the butt.

* * *

"Brush brush brush, brush brush brush, brush brush brush your teeth...if you want to make your Daddy happy you'll brush your teeth." Tony softly sang to Zena. He was standing behind her as she stood on a stool looking into the bathroom mirror. She began to brush her teeth, "There you go, there you go, now you're brushing your teeth, now I won't have to have your Ima come in and tickle your feet." He continued to sing, which made her laugh.

Zena turned her head and grinned, showing off her teeth.

"Good job." Tony kissed Zena on the temple and took her toothbrush, replacing it with a glass of water.

Zena took a drink of the water and started to gargle it as her father took the glass from her.

"Remember, in the sink, not on you...or me."

Zena leaned forward and spat the gargled water into the sink.

"That's my girl." Tony smiled into the mirror, "Okay, time for bed." He carried her into her bedroom and laid her softly down on her bed, tucking her into it, "Night." He whispered and lowered his face to hers, rubbing his nose against hers, "Night."

Zena smiled and Tony stepped back and flipped a switch, turning on a rotating night light that softly illuminated the walls and ceiling of her room with various Disney characters.

"Love you, Daddy." Zena stated with a smile.

"Love you, too." Tony smiled back and backed his way out of his daughter's room, leaving the door cracked open.

"Hey." Ziva spoke, which made Tony jump a little.

"Damn it." He uttered under his breath, his right hand pressed to his chest, "That still freaks me out, you going all ninja on me."

Ziva let out a chuckle and stepped out the shadows and slid her hand into her husband's, interlocking their fingers, "Come." She guided him down the hallway and into their bedroom, locking the door after they passed through it, "Get it bed."

Tony watched as Ziva pulled her hand away from his and stepped over to their walk-in closet.

"Why are you not naked yet?" Ziva questioned.

"Uhh, because it's only been like 5 seconds?"

"And what is your excuse now?" Ziva asked, disappearing into the closet.

Tony immediately reached behind his head and yanked up on his shirt, tossing it aside, his hands shot down to his waste, his pants were now around his ankles just as quickly.

"And your socks." Ziva said.

"Right." Tony jumped out of his pants and hopped towards the bed, removing one sock, then the other before diving into the bed.

"Are you ready for me?" Ziva asked.

"Wait, should I have been touching it?"

"No." Ziva harshly replied, "That is my job."

"Heh. Damn right it is." Tony grinned.

"Ta-da." Ziva stated with a smile, leaning against the doorway of their closet. She was wearing a golden chemise that clung tightly to the curves of her body.

Tony started to push himself up from the bed, but Ziva held out her hand, "Stay, the show is about to begin."

"Show?" Tony questioned.

"Uh huh." Ziva seductively made her way over to the bed and knelt on the end of it, "I have a magic trick to show you."

"And does this magic trick have a name?" Tony inquired.

Ziva slowly began crawling towards her husband, her head up, watching him as he ogled her every move.

"Heh." Tony smirked, "You're gonna make something disappear, aren't you?"

"Most definitely." Ziva smirked.

* * *

AN- Ziva's world famous magic penis trick! It's Tony's favorite.

AN2 - I've been singing that brushing your teeth song for my boys for going on 16 years, I totally ripped off jingles bells, tho.

AN3 - Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been sick as a dog for a couple weeks.


	33. Gibbs

Gibbs was sitting at his workbench, sipping at a jar of bourbon, his once silver hair now completely white. He turned his head slightly hearing the creaking from his basement steps, his face scruffy. He did a double take as he saw someone he hasn't seen in close to 15 years, "You lost?"

Tony stepped off the stairs and looked at the emptiness of Gibbs' basement, "Abby told me about your stroke."

Gibbs groaned and went back to drinking his bourbon.

Tony moved over to Gibbs and looked above him seeing pictures of his children, "Got them from Abby? McGee?"

Gibbs raised his head, looking up at the photos, "Definitely not from you."

"That goes both ways, ya know?" Tony retorted, "But I didn't come here to fight, Gibbs."

Gibbs turned to face Tony, "Then why did you come?"

"Because you're the best damn carpenter I know."

Gibbs shook his head, confused.

"My Dad is getting up there in age and we want to build onto our house, so he can stay with us and we just thought, maybe you'd be willing to help us out."

Gibbs pushed himself to a standing position, "I don't need your charity or your pity."

"That's not what this is."

"Oh, the first time we've spoken in close to 15 years is after I've had a mini stroke and I'm suppose to think those things aren't connected?"

"Fine, they're connected, but it doesn't mean we don't need your help."

"I'll pass." Gibbs stated and turned back to his drink.

"Alright." Tony replied and took a step towards the stairs, but stopped, "You gave up on her."

Gibbs slowly lowered the jar from his lips, "They said she was dead."

Tony shook his head and sarcastically laughed, "You and I both know, the only thing that's gonna kill Ziva is time."

Gibbs spun back towards Tony.

"And you acted like you didn't care, you were so cold and distant and not once did you even ask me about Tali, not one fucking time."

Gibbs lowered his head, realizing what Tony said was right, but quickly raised his head, "Then why come back now? At all?"

"Because it would be devastating knowing that my children would never know the man I thought more as a father to me than my own, at least once in their lives." Tony spoke from the heart and made his way up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, Gibbs did meet Tony and Ziva's children for the first and only time. He would die a week later from a second, more powerful stroke, but he was at peace now, finally able to rejoin Shannon and Kelly, he was truly happy again.

* * *

AN - People have asked why Gibbs hasn't been in this story and I will admit, I'm not the biggest Gibbs fan, but in terms of how Tony would feel towards him, I ended on a positive note, albeit a short one before finally ending his eternal internal sorrow.


	34. The Bag

Zena was sitting next to her big sister at the kitchen island, drawing with a red crayon.

"Remember, inside the lines, Zenny." Tali told.

"I know." Zena looked up at her sister and smiled and quickly started to draw again.

Tali smiled as she watched her father walk into the room, he was carrying a large vase of long stemmed red roses. He stopped behind Zena and looked over her shoulder. He smiled and pressed his lips to the top of his youngest daughter's head before sitting the roses down in front of his girls.

"Zena." Tony said, getting his daughter's attention. He pressed his finger to the top of the one of the roses, "Wanna help me count?"

Zena looked up from her drawing and smiled, "One." She held up her left thumb and then continued as Tony moved his finger to another rose, then another and so on until she was counting on her second hand, "Nine, ten."

"Heh. You ran out of fingers, huh?" Tony grinned.

Tali extended her hand towards Zena and raised her thumb, "Eleven?" Zena kept counting.

"Uh huh...and?" Tali raised her left index finger.

"Twelve!" Zena exclaimed.

"Good job, babygirl!" The proud papa smiled at Zena, then nodded towards Tali, appreciating her help.

"She's gonna love them, Daddy." Tali smiled back at her father.

"Yeah, but they're just the icing on the cake, that card is solid gold."

"But it red, Daddy." Zena held up her drawing, it said, 'Happy Valentine's Day, Ima' with a big red heart under it.

Tali laughed, "He knows that, Zenny."

* * *

Anthony opened up the passenger side rear door and slid several pizza boxes into the back seat. He reached out and grabbed a small, pink bag, "Mom, is this your bag?"

"What?" Ziva turned, looking into the backseat, seeing that Anthony was about to look inside it, "No!" She quickly reached back, grabbing the bag, pulling it from her son's grasp, "Yes, I mean." She placed it between herself and the car door, "Sorry. Thank you. Get in." She rambled.

Anthony closed the door and just shook his head, confused.

* * *

"Pizza's here!" Anthony called out, making his way into the kitchen from the garage.

Tali jumped up from the couch and met her brother at the kitchen island, "Three boxes?" She questioned, "Mom and Dad aren't going out to dinner for Valentine's Day?"

"Nope." Ziva answered as she quickly walked past.

"Mom?" Tali's head flung around, seeing a blur of green from her mother's jacket, "What was that about?"

Anthony shrugged, chewing on a piece of pizza, "She's been acting weird since I asked her about her bag."

Tali squinted her eyes at her brother, "Bag? What bag?"

Anthony shrugged his shoulders again and took another bite of pizza.

"Pizza!" Zena exclaimed and ran into the kitchen and over to her brother, "Up." She urged and Anthony lifted her into his arms, "I want that one." She pointed at a large slice of pizza, "No, that one." She pointed at a bigger slice of pizza.

"Why not have both?" Tali smiled at her baby sister.

"I can do that?" A look of absolute joy washed over Zena's face.

Tali laughed, "Yeah, as long as you eat them before 3 eats them all."

"Whaaaaa?" Anthony uttered through his chewing.

Tali rolled her eyes and shook her head, "And don't eat mine, I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Mom." She stated and turned to leave, but stopped in her tracks by her father in front of her.

"What's wrong with your Mom?" Tony asked.

"Dunno." Tali answered, "3 said she was acting weird, I was just gonna..."

"No, no, I'll go, help your sister, huh?" Tony raised his hand to the back of Tali's head and eased it towards him, kissing her on the forehead, "And save some for us from garbage gut over there, would ya?"

"Hey, I heard that." Anthony was offended, but kept on eating anyway.

"Heh. You were suppose to." Tony made it be known.

Tony made it to his bedroom just as Ziva was leaving, "The kids think you're acting weird."

"Weird?" Ziva squinted her eyes, "Me?"

"I dunno, wanna go make out before dinner?"

Ziva just smiled and took a hold of Tony's hand and pulled him bedroom, closing the door behind them.

35 minutes later...

Tali knocked on her parent's bedroom door, she was holding a pizza box, "Mom? Dad? Everything okay?"

"We're fine." Tony called out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ziva spoke up.

"Okay, I got your pizza." Tali told.

"Just, uh, leave it on the floor by the door." Tony stated.

"What?" Tali question, "On the floor? Really?"

"We are naked, Tali." Ziva bluntly conveyed.

Tali took a step back and gritted her teeth hard and let go of the pizza box, letting it fall to the floor and quickly left.

Tali returned to the family room, "What kind of bag was it?" She asked her brother.

"What do you mean?" Anthony replied.

"Was it pink? Was it cute? Did it look girly?" Tali rallied off several questions in a row.

"Uhh, yeah, why?"

Tali sighed, "You are such a goober."

* * *

Tony and Ziva were in bed, eating pizza. She smiled as she chewed, her eyes locked onto her roses and card that were sitting on a table underneath their wall mounted television.

"It's the card, isn't it?" Tony asked.

"Uh huh." Ziva smiled, "Always love getting cards my babies."

"Heh." Tony reveled in knowing he was right.

"Oh." She exclaimed, "I almost forgot your gift." She reached into her nightstand and pulled out the pink bag.

"It's tiny, huh?" Tony grinned, taking the bag from his wife and opened it, "Awww, there's a little heart on it."

Ziva tilted her head towards her husband and smirked, before kissing him on the lips, "Precisely." She kissed him again, "I put a heart on for you and you..." She looked deep into his eyes and smiled and kissed him again, "Yes?"

"Heh." Tony grinned, loving the sound of that.

* * *

AN - The thing about the bag may in fact be a true story.

AN2 - Mmmmm, pizza


	35. 3

Fixed some typos!

* * *

Ziva pushed open her son's bedroom door with her left hand, taking a step inside, but stopped, dropping a empty laundry basket where she stood. She retreated only to come back moments later with a can of room deodorizer and began spraying it into the air, holding her nose, as she did.

The whole time, Anthony was laying in bed, asleep.

Ziva stepped over to her son's bed and looked down at him as he slept on his stomach, "Anthony." She called out, but he didn't wake up, "Anthony." She raised her voice, but still he did not wake.

Ziva groaned and turned, tossing the can into the laundry basket and walked into bathroom. She then walked back out and made her way back over to the bed, where she started to pour a glass of water on top of her son's head.

Anthony shot up, shaking his head, water splashing everywhere, "What the..." He began, but his mother spoke up.

"I would choose your next word very carefully." Ziva told him.

Anthony focused his eyes after hearing his mother's voice, "Oh, hey, Mom." He cautiously chuckled and smiled, letting some of the water spill from his lips.

"How many times have I told you to clean your room?" Ziva questioned, with not the most friendly look on her face.

"I dunno, like a million." Anthony answered. And with that response, Ziva emptied the rest of the glass of water on her son's head, "I'll do it today?" He spoke up, spitting more water out.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Ziva grilled her son.

"A statement, a statement."

Ziva smiled, "Good boy." She turned and returned the glass to her son's bathroom and returned and picked up a piece of clothing with just her thumb and index finger, "What were you doing last night?" She held her head away from a black hoodie.

"Getting busy with Steph...studying, studying all night." Anthony quickly changed his answer.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Uh huh." She moved over, dropping the foul smelling hoodie into her basket, "Fill it up, I will be back later."

Anthony laid back and rubbed at his face with his hands, only to raise them, seeing that they were wet, "Guess that means I don't need to take a shower now, huh?" He grinned to himself.

"Take a shower." Ziva called out from the hallway,

"Shit." Anthony whispered.

"I heard that, too." Ziva made it be known.

* * *

Ziva grabbed the basket full of dirty clothes from Anthony's room, hearing the shower running through the bathroom door. She left and made her way to the laundry room and placed the basket on the floor next to the opening of the front loading washer. She tossed several shirts into the washer before picking up a pair of jeans, which felt heavier than usual. She searched the pockets, pulling out a wallet, keys and finally his phone. She shook her head, before tossing the jeans and the rest of his dirty clothes into the washer. She then stood up and placed his things on top of the dryer, but noticed something shiny sticking out of his wallet.

* * *

"When did Saturday cartoons get so bad?" Tony asked as he held Zena in his arms.

"You mean they were good at one point?" Tali asked, sipping at a hot beverage. She sat down and sank into the corner of the couch.

"Oh yeah, when I was kid, we had Transformers, GI Joe...then there's old reliables like Bugs Bunny and Tom and Jerry." Tony rattled off several names.

Zena slipped out of her father's grasp and crawled over to her sister and smiled.

"What?" Tali asked.

"Marshy-mallows." Zena said with a smile, "I want some."

"It's too hot." Tali blew on her cocoa, "Way too hot."

Zena sat back on her heels and frowned.

"Daddy, she's giving me the puppy dog eyes." Tali gritted her teeth.

"Heh. Better you than me." Tony grinned, but pulled Zena back into his grasp, "Come on, babygirl, lets go make you some."

"Tali..." Ziva spoke up, "Could you get that, I need to speak with your Aba."

Tali nodded, "Yeah, sure, Mom." She sat up and placed her cup of cocoa on the coffee table, "Come on, Munchkin." She smiled at her sister.

Tony rose to his feet and moved over to his wife and smiled. She took a hold of his hand and guided him to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. He then took Ziva his arms and began kissing her, but she stopped him, pushing him away, "No."

"Huh?" Tony was surprised, "That's our go-to move for sexy time around the kiddies."

Ziva smiled, "We will do that later." Her smile quickly disappeared, "But right now, I am mad and you must stop me from killing our son."

Tony cocked his head, "What now?"

"Our son. No...your son..." Ziva began.

"Damn, Ziva." Tony reacted, "What did he do?"

"He is a male prostitute." Ziva whispered.

Tony squinted hard at his wife, "Excuse me?"

"Look at what I found in his pants pocket." Ziva held up a ripped condom wrapper, "And he has been texting at least 4 different girls."

"You stole his phone?" Tony inquired.

"He left it in his pants and his passcode was easy to break, 1-2-3-4-5."

"Heh. Spaceballs."

"What?" Ziva squinted back at her husband.

"Nothing. Nothing." Tony held up his hands, trying to calm his wife down, "Look, first of all, if anything, he's a manwhore."

"That is what I said."

"No, you called him a male prostitute, big difference."

"Whatever. He is only 15, my baby is too young to have babies."

"I was younger than he..." Tony stopped before making it worse, "I agree...I will talk to him, okay?"

"Good." Ziva placed her palm on Tony's chest and smiled, "Thank you."

"His phone?" Tony asked.

"He is not getting it back. Ever."

"Then he'll knows you spied on him."

"I do not care." Ziva stated, "He is my son, I brought him into his world and I will take him out of it, if I damn well please."

"Ziva." Tony sighed.

"Fine." Ziva reluctantly handed over the phone to Tony, "Were you like this at his age?"

"Most boys are, Z." Tony said, "We're kinda dumb like that."

Ziva sighed and uttered something in Hebrew and walked away only to stop in her tracks, "Shit. Steph."

"Huh?"

"He said he was getting busy with Steph last night."

"Who?"

"Her name was not in his phone." Ziva sighed again, shaking her head, "His harem is getting bigger."

* * *

"Hey." Tony spoke from the doorway.

Anthony was straighting up around his room.

"I know, I know, I'm cleaning my room, Dad." Anthony replied.

"You might need these back." Tony said, holding Anthony's phone, keys and wallet.

"Oh." Anthony looked back at his father, "Thanks." He walked over to him and took back his things.

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" The younger DiNozzo asked his father.

"Your mom..."

"What?" Anthony looked at his father with fear in his eyes, "What did I do?"

"It's more of who you did."

"Oh shit, did she look at my phone, but it's password protected." Anthony franctically turned on his phone and began looking at it.

"1-2-3-4-5? Really? You Spaceballs'd it?"

Anthony looked up at his father, "She didn't look at the pictures, right? RIGHT?!"

"I don't think so."

"Oh thank God!" Anthony backpedaled to his bed and sat down, "Of course not, I'd be dead right now."

"Well, keep on your manwhoring ways and that'll become a reality." Tony sat down next to his son, "That and you left a condom wrapper in your pocket."

Anthony turned his head towards his father and gritted his teeth, "Would you believe I was holding it for a friend?"

"Heh." Tony shook his head, "No."

"She's pissed, huh?" Anthony asked.

"Very." Ziva answered from the hallway, which made Anthony gulp hard.

* * *

AN- Once again, this is base on a true story and as my wife said afterwards, "And to think I'm most likely gonna have to do this 3 more damn times."


	36. Mysterious Meeting

Fixed some issues...

* * *

Tali started to back out of the driveway when her passenger door opened and her brother jumped into the car, making her slam on the brakes, "Can I help you?"

"So, where are we going?" Anthony asked.

"I dunno where you're going, but I'm going alone." Tali replied.

"Oh, come on, sis, no one's home." Anthony countered.

"So? Go do what boys do when...they're home alone."

Anthony shrugged his shoulders.

"Really? You've not nothing else to do?"

"What? You got some kind of date or something? Need condoms?"

Tali groaned, "And now you know why Mom is always busting your balls."

"So, you don't need condoms?"

Tali sighed, "Fine, you can go." She turned her head, looking out the back window and slowly backed her way out of the driveway.

"Awesome." Anthony stated, putting on his seat belt,"Hey, can we stop at Five Guys on the way?"

Tali once again stopped the car and stared at her brother.

"What?" Anthony was perplexed, "I'm hungry."

* * *

"I still can't believe you're going to college in a couple months." Anthony stated, munching on a massive cheeseburger.

"Why's that?" Tali asked.

"I guess I sometimes forget you're nearly 3 years older than me and maybe I'm gonna miss ya."

"You do know I'm still gonna live at home, right?"

"Then why are we driving around the campus?" Anthony inquired.

"Just trying to figure some stuff out before I start going here."

"But don't you want to get the hell out of there?!" Anthony raised his voice, "But saying that, hell, you get along with Mom."

Tali pulled into a parking spot and put the car in park, turning off the ignition, "You do know that you're Mom's favorite, right?"

Anthony laughed and began choking on his cheeseburger. He smacks himself across the chest and coughed, "Are you're trying to kill me?" He laughed again.

"It's true, your her favorite."

Anthony looked at his sister like she was crazy, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let's see, you're the only boy."

"Sooooooooo?"

"Why do you think she's always the hardest on you? Minus the whole, you doing all kinds of stupid shit."

Anthony once again shrugged his shoulders.

"She expects more from you, because you are your father's son."

"Huh?"

"Dad."

"What about him?"

"Mom sees him in you, don't you get that? You see how inseparable they are, how smitten they are with each other, he is everything to her."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"No matter what, she's never gonna give up on you, because you remind her of him."

Anthony took another huge bite of his burger and thought to himself about her words and let out a huge laugh, "Ha! You almost got me there. I'm mom's favorite? Ha! That's a good one. Haha!"

Tali rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She looked into the rear view mirror and checked herself in it, "Okay, I gotta go talk to..."

"Wha?" Anthony stopped chewing and looked at his sister, "I thought we were just driving around."

"I didn't say that."

"Then who are you meeting?"

"A college counselor, she wants to discuss my goals and whatnot, probably discuss what I'd like to major in."

"Sounds boring...sooooooo, oooh, ice cream." Anthony eyes lit up seeing a ice cream shop.

Tali chuckled, "3 being 3, easily distracted."

"What?" Anthony looked back at his sister, who had gotten out of the car.

* * *

Tali walked through a large doorway and into an office, there were several people inside, "Oh, sorry, must have the wrong room, I'm looking for Mrs. Jenkins."

"Tali David?" An older woman spoke.

Tali squinted her eyes, "Uhhh, no, it's Tali DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo?" The woman replied.

"Big D, little i, big N, little ozzo." Tali smiled, repeating the cute way of spelling her last name the way her daddy taught her.

"Please sit." Another woman, younger than the other stated, gesturing towards an open chair.

Tali moved to the chair and sat down, "So, Mrs. Jenkins is on her way or..."

"No, no." The older woman spoke up, "It will just be us." She looked at the Star of David necklace around Tali's neck, "Beautiful."

"Ohh." Tali smiled, taking a hold of her necklace, "My daddy gave me it."

Both women smiled at Tali and then began talking to one another in a different language.

Tali cocked her head at them and quickly rose from her chair and took several steps backwards.

The older women raised her hand, "Stop." She began, "Did you understand the conversation we were having?"

Tali crossed her arms.

"It is okay." The younger woman spoke up, "Do you speak Arabic?"

Tali swallowed hard.

"You do, don't you?" The older woman stood up from her chair and walked around the table, "How many languages do you speak?"

Tali was reluctant to speak.

"It is okay, we mean you no harm." The older woman took a hold of Tali's hand and patted it and began speaking to her in Hebrew.

"Ken." Tali replied.

"Good." The woman replied with a smile, "And what other languages?"

"Fluently? Spanish and of course, English."

"Not fluent?"

"Uhh, I can get by in French and Italian, I guess, but I yearn to learn more, to better myself, that's what I want to major in."

"And how old are you?" The younger woman asked.

"I'm 17, I'll be 18 in three weeks." Tali answered.

"Good." The older woman smiled, "And how is your Ima?"

"My mother?"

"Yes, how is Ziva?"

"Wait, you know my mother?"

The older woman smiled, "Yes, or at least, I did...my name is Orli Elbaz."

* * *

AN - Mossad has come a callin', it seems.


	37. Calm Before the Storm

Tony carried his youngest daughter into her bedroom, her adorable sleeping face perched upon his shoulder. He laid her softly down on her bed, carefully slipping her legs under the covers.

"Do not forget this." Ziva whispered from the doorway. Tony turned and immediately caught something thrown at him. He looked down and smiled at Zena's pet doggy, the same pet doggy that was Tali's before. He tucked the well-worned stuffed animal under the blanket next to his daughter and gently patted them both before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Ziva was waiting in the hallway as Tony came out of Zena's bedroom. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest and smiled, "Come."

"Where are we going?" Tony replied.

"Our bedroom." Ziva took a hold of Tony's hand and guided him down the hall, pushing open their bedroom door, "So we can take a nice bat nap, yes?"

"Oh, thank God." Tony was relieved, which made Ziva chuckle, "No, no, I didn't mean..."

Ziva chuckled again, "It is okay, I am tired, too." Ziva smiled up at her husband, but gritted her teeth, "My feet are killing me."

"Oh yeah, no more impromptu trips to the zoo." Tony growled, "No matter how badly she wants to go."

Ziva pulled away from Tony and climbed into bed and reached out to him, "Good luck with that."

Tony joined his wife on the bed, cuddling up next to her, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I can't say no to her."

Within minutes, they were both asleep.

Not even twenty minutes later, Zena pressed her hands against her mother's shoulder, "Ima." She called out, but Ziva didn't respond, "Ima." She called out again.

"W-what?" Ziva finally answered.

Zena smiled down at her mother, "Me hungry."

"W-what?" Ziva tried to open her eyes.

"Hungry." Zena repeated.

Ziva let out a deep groan and turned over, burying her face into her husband's chest.

Zena looked at her mother and did the only thing she could think of, she crawled on top of her and began bouncing and laughing.

"No, no, no." Ziva grunted, falling to her back and guestured towards Tony, "Daddy, jump on Daddy." She urged and Zena did, allowing her mother to escape from the situation.

Zena landed on her father and bounced until she fell, flattening herself against him, "Daddy." She whispered, "Are you sleepin'?"

"Yes." Tony softly replied, but didn't move.

Zena bounced one last time before pressing her lips to her father's cheek, "Daddy." She whispered again, "Are you still sleepin'?"

"Heh." Tony grinned and quickly pulled Zena to the bed and started tickling her, which made her giggle wildly, "Uh oh, look who's still ticklish!"

A small time later...

"Zena, I made you a peanut b..." Ziva stated walking back into her bedroom holding a sandwich, but stopped when she saw that Zena was cradled in her father's arms, they were both asleep. She smiled and looked down at the sandwich and shrugged her shoulders, taking a bite of it before leaving the room.

* * *

Anthony closed his eyes as he stepped into the kitchen, "Mmm, is that Mom's lasagna I'm smelling?" He smiled, savoring the aroma.

"Really?" Tali asked, brushing past her brother, "Aren't you the one who just ate ice cream three times?"

"And who's fault is that?" Anthony replied.

"I'm sorry, okay? I got talking to someone and I lost track of time."

"Three times?" Ziva questioned, stepping out of hallway to the bedrooms.

Anthony shrugged, "It was either that or sit in the car for over an hour." He glared at Tali.

"Enough." Tali spoke up, "I told you not to come and don't forget, you had Five Guys, too."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Anthony said, "So, when's dinner, Mom?"

Ziva squinted at her son.

"What?" Anthony retorted, throwing his hands up, "I can eat."

"Me, too." Tony chimed in.

Ziva chuckled, "Soon."

"Hey, Daddy." Tali smiled and gave her father a hug.

"Oh yeah." Anthony moved over to his mother, taking her into his arms and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

As Anthony pulled away, Ziva raised her hand to her cheek and smiled as she pressed her palm against it, "What was that for?"

"Apparently I'm your favorite." Anthony grinned, "From what Tali tells me."

"What?" Ziva scoffed, "Really, Tali?"

"It's true." Tali shot back.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "We do not have favorites." She glanced at her husband, "Tell them."

"Speak for yourself." Tony smirked, "Zena's my favorite."

Ziva chuckled shaking her head and made her way to the oven to check her lasagna.

Tali turned her head and looked up at her father. He smiled at her, before pressing his lips to the top of her head, which made her smile.

"Oh." Tony remembered, "If you hurry you can catch the end of the Beauty and the Beast with Zena."

"What?" Tali said with a hurtful look on her face, almost pouting, "She didn't wait for me?" She quickly turned to leave, but spun back around, "Oh, Mom, I invited an old friend of yours to dinner, I hope you don't mind."

"What was that?" Ziva asked, not hearing exactly what Tali said. She lifted the large pan of Lasanga from the oven and turned looking at her daughter.

"An old friend of yours, Mom, Orly Elbaz, she had pictures of you two with me when I was baby."

A loud crash rang throughout the kitchen.

* * *

AN - Sorry about the long delay, just finished up my first house flip. It's been a long 3 weeks.


	38. Not Was, Is

"Mom, are you okay?" Tali called out, but Ziva didn't respond. She was looking straight ahead, deep in thought, "Mom?"

* * *

Ziva was sitting on the edge of a bed, her hair damp, she was fully wrapped in a big, white robe. She raised her left hand and looked at what she was holding, only to raise her right hand, "Positive." She whispered to herself, reading the back of a home pregnancy test box. She closed her eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks. She swallowed hard and stood up, moving over to her dresser. She reached out, touching a photo of her and Tony on a scooter from their work trip to Paris. She then turned her head and looked at her cell phone and began to reach out for it, only to stop, her tears had intensified.

* * *

Tali placed her hand on her mother's shoulder and Ziva broke out of her trance, shaking her head, "Hmm?"

"You okay?" Tali asked again.

Ziva nodded, composing herself, "Yes, yes."

"Good news everyone, the lasagna made it." Anthony made it be known.

Tali sighed, "Really?"

"What?" Anthony questioned, "She said she was fine."

Tali rolled her eyes and grabbed a roll of paper towels and knelt down next to her mother, "Are you sure you're okay, Mom?"

Ziva smiled at her daughter, "I am fine." She looked up and quickly smacked her son's hand away from the lasagna.

"Come on, Mom, I was just gonna have some pre-lasagna lasagna." Anthony grinned.

"Yes, I know, but I also know for a fact, you have not washed your hands lately, yes?"

Anthony rubbed at his hand, "Maybe."

"Go." Ziva ordered her son, "Besides, I have not made the garlic bread yet."

"Oooh, garlic bread." Anthony smiled, liking the sound of that and he hurried off to wash his hands.

Ziva let out a small chuckle, letting out another smile as she did.

"Is he ever gonna grow up, Mom?"

Ziva turned her head and pressed her lips to Tali's cheek, "We can only hope." She whispered and they both shared a laugh together.

Tony squatted down next to them, "Here, let me do that." He took the paper towels from his daughter and wiped up some tomato sauce from the floor, "Can you make sure Zenny washes up when you two are done with the movie?"

Tali smiled, "Sure thing, Daddy."

Tali stood up, but Ziva reached out, taking a hold of her hand, "What time did you tell Orly dinner was?"

"About six, which is pretty soon, I guess...why?" Tali wondered.

"Just making sure." Ziva smiled.

"Ohh, okay." Tali replied with a smile and left.

Ziva watched her daughter walk away only to lower her head, but Tony placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it, "It's gonna be okay." He reassured her, flashing her a smile, "I promise."

"But how do you know that?"

"Because I'm smiling." Tony's smile got bigger, "And this smile never fails in the end."

* * *

"Who exactly is coming to dinner?" Anthony asked, between bites of lasagna.

"One of Mom's old friends." Tali replied, "She's from Israel."

"I would not say she is a friend." Ziva said, downing the remainer of her wine.

"What?" Tali asked, "I saw the pictures, you were..."

Ziva lifted a bottle of wine and started to re-fill her glass, not stopping until it was filled to the brim. She raised the glass to the lips and downed half of it in one gulp, "It is nearly 6:30, hopefully she is not coming."

Anthony let out a sly chuckle, "Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck, but this might be better than cable. Hell, Netflix." He grinned.

"What, it's not gonna be better than sex?" Tali retorted.

Anthony scoffed, "Nothing's better than sex."

"Tali! Anthony!" Ziva raised her voice, "Enough, Zena is here."

Zena's face rose from her plate of lasagna at the sound of her name, it was covered in tomato sauce.

"Heh." Tony grinned, placing his hand on the top of his youngest daughter's head, giving it a pat, "She's like her daddy, she really gets into her food." He joked, which brought much needed laughter around the table. He then gently wiped at Zena's face with a paper towel only to see if covered again as she went back to eating.

"Sorry, Mom." Tali and Anthony both apologized.

"All is forgiv..." Ziva began, but stopped as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Tony pushed himself up from the dining room table, "Honey, you'll never guess who's here."

Ziva rolled her eyes as she stood up from her chair and watched as Tony walked back into the room.

Orly followed Tony into the dining room, behind her was a familar face to Ziva, "Liat?"

"Ziva." Liat ackowledged with a nod.

"Shall we talk some place...more private." Ziva gestured towards the doorway that they just came through.

"Wait for me, Mom." Tali shot up from her chair.

"No, Tali, not right now."

"But Mom." Tali insisted.

"I said no."

"Ahh, Ziva, let her come, it is about her." Orly spoke up.

"No." Ziva stared at Orly, "You cannot have her."

"Have her?" Anthony sat back in his chair and then looked at his big sister, "Have you? What the hell is she talking about?"

"Tali was born in Israel and will turn 18 in three short weeks and by law..." Orly started to explain.

"Enough!' Ziva raised her voice, glaring at Orly as she did.

"You knew it was coming, Ziva, but I am not here to cause problems, but to give you...her a better option, I will take her under my wing."

Ziva shook her head in defiance, "She will not become me, I forbid it." She stepped towards Tali, putting her hand on her arm, turning her away from them.

"With her language skills, Tali would be a great service to Israel, you must see that." Orly pleaded with Ziva, "Like you, she will be an exceptional Mossad officer."

Ziva immediately turned back and rushed towards Orly. Liat stepped forward, but Tony cut her off and slid in front of his wife, taking her into his arms, "No." He whispered.

Ziva looked up at her husband.

"I promised, didn't I?" Tony smiled down at Ziva, "Wait. For. It."

Ziva was now confused and still very angry.

"She's talking about conscription." Tali spoke up.

"That is correct." Orly nodded and guestured for Liat to stand down.

Tali leaned forward and placed her hands on the dining room table and smiled, "I have bad news for you, I'm not Jewish."

"Excuse me?" Orly asked.

"Conscription exists in Israel for all Israeli citizens over the age of 18 who are Jewish, Druze or Circassian." Tali stated, "But I hate to tell you this, you coming so far and all, but I'm none of those things, especially Jewish."

Orly was now confused, "Y..you wear a Star of David around your neck, no?"

"Yes, because of my parents, not because of any religion or deity." Tali coolly sat back down in her seat and picked up her fork and took a bite of lasagna, "You see, I'm an atheist, not because I want to get out of my duty to Israel, but because I refuse to believe that there's someone or some thing in the sky who is judging me."

"Wait, Mom was in Mossad?" Anthony squinted at his mother and stood up and moved behind Zena, placing his hands over Zena's ears, "My mom was fucking badass?!"

"Heh." Tony grinned, "No, 3, your Mom IS a fucking badass."

* * *

AN- The Easter Bunny broke into my house this morning, that bastard! Good thing he left candy.

AN2- Ear muffs!

AN3- And remember go back and read all of Orly's dialogue with a bad Israeli accent.


	39. Rainstorm Rendezvous

Tiva Smut alert!

* * *

Ziva stood at the slightly opened French doors of her bedroom, a heavy pitter-patter of rain filled the room. She raised a steaming cup of tea to her lips, blowing on it, before taking a sip.

"What are you doing?" A voice called out.

Ziva turned and smiled, looking at her awaking husband, "Listening to the rain." She held out her cup, "Would you like some tea?"

Tony sat up in bed and shook his head no, "C'mere."

Ziva walked over to her husband, placing the cup of tea on the nightstand. Tony reached out, taking a hold of the belt on her silk robe. He pulled on it as she lifted her knee, joining him on the bed. She quickly straddled him, her robe opened as she moved, making him smile.

Tony slid his hands along the outside of her thighs and hips and back, he gave her ass a quick smack and squeeze, grinning as he did, before slipping his fingers up her back, caressing from the dimples of her lower back to her shoulder blades and back down, moving very methodically.

Ziva lifted her hands to her husband's neck, gently digging her nails into the nape of it, she leaned forward, pressing her bare breasts against his warm, hairy chest. She glanced into his eyes and smiled, tilting her head everso gently as she did. She opened her lips slightly and kissed him.

Tony kissed his wife back, softly to start, but the longer they kissed, the more their mouths opened and with it, the deeper and more passionate their kissing became.

Ziva's hand slid downward and tested his hardness and in one quick move, she lifted her hips and lowered herself onto him. She gasped hard into his mouth, taking him fully inside her. Her arms were now firmly around his neck, her entire body weight grinding against him.

Tony's hands moved to her ass, his fingertips gripping it tightly as she rode him. Her breathing became erratic the closer and closer she came to coming. She pulled her mouth away from his and brought his head into her chest, holding her chin down against the top of his head as she began to scream in ecstasy.

Suddenly she gasped hard and stopped, pulling his head back by his hair. She gasped again and leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips before collapsing.

Tony just sat there, holding his wife until she sprang back to life. She raised her head and smiled sweetly at him, opening her mouth, but no words escaped. She just lowered her head back to his shoulder and slid her hands behind his back, embracing him tightly, reveling in her blissfulness.

"Heh. And to think." Tony whispered, "I was just gonna give you a good morning kiss."

Ziva softly began to chuckle.

* * *

AN- Sorry, I've been super busy. Like super, super busy.

AN2- Have 30 minutes to write? When in doubt, write Tiva smut

AN3- Think Ziva is gonna be mad that her tea has gotten cold?


	40. CPAP

Tony and Ziva were sitting in a pair of chairs in front of a large desk in a doctor's office, waiting. She noticed as he glanced down at his watch.

"Worried, yes?" Ziva smirked.

"About?"

"We are finally going to know who snores the most and I am betting it is you, my love." Ziva stated sporting a huge grin.

Tony scooted up in his chair, "Wanna bet on that bet?"

Ziva leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well." Tony began, scratching at his scruffy beard, "How about...uhhh." He grinned, "If I win, you have to dress up as a cheerleader and do a little cheer."

"A cheer?" Ziva asked.

"You know, an inspirational chant of sorts."

"About your penis?" Ziva squinted as she asked, confused at the concept.

"Heh. If you want, but the mere thought of you does that trick just fine."

Ziva chuckled and sat back, crossing her legs very seductively, "Fine, but if I win, you have to wear it." She giggled.

"I don't think I have the legs for it, Z." Tony let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?" A woman spoke up as she entered the room.

Tony and Ziva turned in their seats to look at the woman, about to stand up.

"I'm doctor Lewis, please don't get up." The young doctor moved behind her desk and sat down, "As you both know, you were given take home sleep study devices last week and I have the results."

Tony and Ziva both inches up in their chairs.

"Mr. DiNozzo, you had 67 respiratory events in your 6 hours of sleep." The doctor revealed, "Your oxygen saturation was 92% on average, with it's lowest being 85%."

Tony and Ziva looked at one another confused, "I thought we were going to find out if we snored." She made it be known.

"Oh, he snores." The doctor replied, which made Ziva smile, "But not as much as you, Mrs. DiNozzo."

Ziva's smile quickly disappeared.

"Ha!" Tony reacted.

The doctor looked at Tony oddly.

"Sorry, we had a bet going."

"You had a bet on who snored more?" The doctor questioned.

Tony raised and extended his arms outward, thinking about how to explain it, "We're...competitive?"

The doctor just shook her head and began reading off Ziva's numbers.

"Wow, those are a lot different than mine." Tony started to get concerned.

"Yes." The doctor answered, "You're going to need a CPAP, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"A what?" Ziva asked.

"It's a machine that helps you breath at night." The doctor told, "During your test, you stopped breathing 147 times in a little over 6 hours, including one that lasted nearly a minute."

Tony stood up, "Are you telling me that my wife nearly died?" The mood in the room drastically changed.

"Yes." The doctor said, "She has sleep apnea, it can be fatal."

Tony raised his hand to his hair, running his fingers through it, the look of worry had washed over his face.

"But I feel fine, great even." Ziva stated, perplexed by the whole ordeal.

"Are you overly tired in the mornings when you get up?" The doctor inquired.

Ziva gritted her teeth, "Yes, but I have children, is that not normal?" She asked, the situation was finally sinking into her mind, "I mean.." She looked up at Tony, "Right?"

The doctor raised her hands, "It's gonna be okay, as long as you wear the mask at night, you're gonna be fine. Not only that, you'll sleep better, have more energy." She got up from her chair and moved around to Ziva, taking a hold of her hand and smiled, "Come with me, lets get you fitted for a mask."

* * *

Ziva was sitting on the edge of the bed holding onto a clear plastic mask, a long hose was connected to a CPAP machine.

"You need help with that?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked up at her husband.

Tony sat down next to his wife and took the mask from her, "Here." He placed it over her mouth and nose and snapped the straps into place. She turned her face and looked at her husband and he smiled at her, "You look like a fighter pilot, a sexy fighter pilot, wanna work my stick?" He grinned.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

Tony leaned in and kissed his wife on the temple, "I love you so much." He whispered, "And you're gonna be rolling your eyes at me for a very long time, ya know?"

Ziva smiled, "That is not the only thing." She spoke in a muffled tone throught the mask. She laughed, "That was SO not sexy."

Tony grinned, "Hey, I can get used to Darth Ziva." Ziva sighed and roll her eyes once again, "See, told ya so."

* * *

A week later...

Ziva was standing in Doctor Lewis' office, her fingernails tapping at her desk. Tony was sitting in a chair watching his wife waiting very impatiently.

"Mrs. DiNozzo..." Doctor Lewis began

"Is there something wrong?" Ziva interupted the doctor, "We got a call out of the blue lagoon."

The doctor stopped in her tracks.

"Ignore the lagoon part." Tony stated, "She's...never mind."

The doctor shook her head and moved to her chair and sat down, "We called you in, because two days ago, we got some very alarming readings from your CPAP machine."

"What readings?" Tony asked.

"There's a wireless modem in your CPAP machine that sends it's data to your local cell tower and the results were, how can I put this: frightening, to say the least." She opened a folder and started going over the results, "Two days ago, starting at 5:24 am, you began breathing rapidly for close to an hour, do either of you recall this?" The doctor looked at Ziva, then at Tony.

Tony laughed.

"What?" The doctor was confused.

"We, uhhh..." Ziva struggled to find the right words, "...might have had sex while I was wearing the mask...yes?" She looked at her husband.

Tony just smiled, "That about covers it."

"Sorry about that." Ziva apologized, looking a tad embarrassed.

The doctor tilted her head to the side, but eventually smiled.

* * *

Later that night...

Ziva lead Tony into the bedroom, locking the door behind them.

"Sit." Ziva pointed towards the end of the bed as she made her way into the walk-in closet, "Stay there."

Tony sat down, his eyes glued to the doorway to their closet, waiting for his wife to reappear.

"Are you ready?" Ziva called out.

"For what?"

Ziva walked out wearing a tiny cheerleaders uniform, holding a pair of white and red pom poms, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Tony's eyes lit up and a grin followed shortly thereafter.

Ziva moved in front of him and quickly spun around, her skirt spun upward showing that she wasn't wearing any panties.

Tony pushed himself off the bed, but Ziva pushed him back down, "Down tiger." She said, "Do you not want your cheer?"

Tony looked his wife up and down, the look on his face told her all she needed to know.

Ziva took a step back and clapped the pom pom's together, hopping up and down with a huge smile on her face, "Ready?"

Tony nodded as he watched his wife bounce.

"Okay! Give me a C!" Ziva started her cheer.

"C" Tony replied, playing along.

"Give me a O!" Ziva continued.

"O" Tony replied.

"Give me a C!" Ziva added another C.

Tony stood up and moved over to his wife, taking her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked, "I was not done."

Tony kissed his wife, "Just getting ready to give ya the K." He smirked, kissing her again.

Ziva giggled into his mouth.

* * *

AN- CPAP can be a life safer, not to mention leading to awkward sex talk with your doctor.

AN2- Could that be the greatest cheer of all-time?


	41. Coming and Going

Tali stopped in her tracks after walking through the front door, "Uhhh, Mom...Dad?" She called out, but there was no response. She tilted her head slightly, squinting her eyes at the sight of a black and white kitten that was staring up at her, "Do we have a cat now?" She called out again.

The kitten softly meowed.

Tali smiled and took a step towards the kitten, but the tiny feline jumped and ran away from her, "Fine, I didn't want to pet you anyway." She stuck her tongue out at it.

Zena's muted laughter carried through a set of closed French doors into the backyard. Tali made her over to them and opened a door, stepping outside.

"Don't let the cat out!" Tony called out from inside the pool.

Tali quickly closed the door behind her and looked around, but didn't see the kitten anywhere, "I think we're good."

Tony gave Tali a thumbs up and went back to playing with his Zena in the pool.

"When did we get a cat?" Tali asked.

"Yesterday." Tony replied.

"I picked her out." Zena was grinning from ear to ear.

Tali smiled at her sister, "What's her name?"

"It's Chatul." Tony smirked.

Tali started to laugh, "You named her cat?" But she stopped and sighed, remembering Kalev, her late Chinese Pug.

Another of Zena's infectious laughs broke Tali's train of thought and she once again smiled at her sister, "Is her name really Chatul?"

Tony shook his head no, "She's black and white, so Zena named her..." He held out of his hands to Zena, letting her do the honor.

"Oreo!" Zena exclaimed, "Princess Oreo!"

Tali laughed, "Is it too late to go back Chatul?" She joked.

"Get your suit on, come on in, play with us." Tony urged.

Tali nodded, "Where's Mom?"

"Went to store with 3, they're getting stuff for the barbecue." Tony revealed.

* * *

Anthony piled in sack after sack of groceries into the back seat, "Thanks for helping, Mom." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, I paid for it." Ziva turned in her seat, "Besides, why do you think I brought you?"

Anthony rolled his eyes.

Ziva unbuckled her seat belt and opened the driver's side door, "You are driving home."

"I am?" Anthony smiled big, "Of course, I am." He ran around the car and jumped into driver's seat.

"Do not kill your mother." Ziva chuckled, climbing into the passenger seat.

Anthony pulled into an abandoned factory's parking lot, "What are we doing here?"

"Well, you need more practice."

"Ohhhh, you're gonna show me how to do all that Mossad badass driving aren't you?" Anthony started to get excited.

Ziva squinted hard at her son, "What?"

"Oh come on, Mom, I've heard about your driving from Dad, he said you were..." Anthony stopped talking, seeing that his mother was getting more and more upset with each and every word he spoke, "Sorry, I just don't see what Dad tells me, ya know?"

Ziva unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door and got out and walked around the car.

Anthony looked out the window at his mother, "Mom, I didn't..."

"Scoot over." Ziva said, but Anthony remained still, "Go on."

Anthony relunctantly slid over into the passenger seat, lowering his head.

"Buckle up." Ziva told her son and he did. She grabbed his seat belt, making sure it was secure, "Are you ready?"

Anthony turned his head, looking at his mother, "Ready for what?"

Ziva yanked the car into reverse and slammed on the gas, accelerating the car backwards only to spin the steering wheel quickly, tossing the the car into drive, her foot fully on the floor as she sped away. She then spun the wheel again, grinding on the breaks. She was now going in the opposite direction at a blistering speed only to slam on the breaks again, coming to a complete stop. She reached out, her arm across her son's chest, she was grinning devlishly, thinking that her son would scared shitless, but he wasn't, in fact, he was excited.

"Now do a donut!" Anthony excitedly urged his mother.

Ziva sighed, realizing she had failed in her attempt to ween him off of this obsession he has with her past. Her actions would come back to haunt her.

* * *

Tony led Zena through a large set of opened doors that led into an assisted living facility, "Dad." He called out, seeing his dad standing in the middle of hallway wearing a robe.

Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. spun around and smiled, "Junior." He beamed, "And who's that?" He grinned, "If it isn't my favorite granddaughter." He reached out, waiting for a hug.

Zena ran into her grandpa's arms and they embraced.

"Tali isn't here, right?" Senior whispered.

Tony shook his head no and Senior smiled and took a step back and looked down at Zena, "Definitely my favorite granddaughter." Senior smiled again.

"Come on, Dad."

Senior looked at his son oddly, "Did we have plans?"

"4th of July, you know? Barbecue, fireworks?" Tony reminded his dad, "You okay?"

Senior gritted his teeth, "Junior." He leaned into his son, "Can you come back later?"

"I guess, but why?" Tony asked.

Senior chuckled, "Well, you see, I have a date with Mrs. Johnson and uhh, I just took a pill, if you know what I mean."

"Oh jeez, dad, I don't need to hear about that." Tony took a step back, "Come on Zena." He held out his hand to his daughter.

"Isn't pawpaw coming?" Zena asked, taking a hold of her father's hand.

"Soon...very soon." Senior replied with a grin.

"Ahh jeez, I'll c...be back to get you before we set off the fireworks." A look of disgusted washed over Tony's face.

"Good, good...sounds good, Junior." Senior smiled down at Zena, "See you later, kiddo."

But he wouldn't, Senior would die of a massive heart attack in the midst of his trist with Mrs. Johnson. A DiNozzo coming and going at the same time just seems poetic, does it not? He was 86 years old.

* * *

AN - First I killed Gibbs and now Senior. I'm evil, right?

AN - Sorry, I've been so busy I haven't been able to write. Hope everyone is good health and happy!


	42. A Lot Can Happen in Six Years

"Mom." Zena called out.

"What?" Ziva answered her youngest daughter as she sat on the couch reading a book.

"I finished all my homework, I cleaned the litter box, I did the dishes and..."

Ziva looked up from her book, "You did the dishes?"

Zena smiled, "Yup!"

Ziva squinted at her daughter, "Why?"

Zena gritted her teeth and let out a muffled chuckle.

"Is this about a cell phone again?" Ziva lowered the book to her lap.

"Yeah, I mean...Tali even told me she'd put me on her plan."

"No." Ziva plainly stated.

"Come on, Mom, everyone else in my class has one." Zena argued.

"Zena Marie DiNozzo, I have told you many times, no cell phone until you are 13."

"But Immmmmmmmmmma." Zena frowned.

"I am not your father, I do not fall for that."

"Crap." Zena whispered to herself and spun on her heels, she quickly let out a smile.

"Zena...do not even think about it." Ziva told.

"Think about what?" Zena asked.

"Asking your father for it, he and I have already had this discussion and he has already been warned."

"Ahhh, man, that's totally not fair." Zena reacted.

Ziva started to chuckle, "I have been doing this much longer than you have."

"It doesn't stop it from sucking any less."

"Zena!" Ziva scolded her daughter.

"Sorry, Mom, I didn't..."

Ziva sat up and extended her hand out, "It is okay." She smiled, "Come here."

Zena relunctantly turned around and moved over to her mother.

"You will be 13 soon enough." Ziva placed her hand on Zena's cheek, rubbing it, smiling up at her.

"Yeah, 10 months and 6 days."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprise you know that?" She shook her head, "Tell me, why do you want a cell phone?"

Zena just stood there for a couple of seconds before shrugging her shoulder, "I dunno, because everyone has one?"

"And that is why you do not need one...because if everyone climbed a bridge, would you?"

Zena looked at her mom oddly.

"Well?" Ziva asked.

"Daddy's home." Tony sang out as he walked through the front.

"Thank God!" Zena exclaimed and ran over to her father, "She's not making sense again, Daddy."

* * *

Tali walked down a long hallway, the unmistakable sound of her heels clicking on the marble floors filled the corridor. She reached a large set of doors and opened them, stepping inside.

"Are you the translator?" A man asked.

Tali nodded, "Yes." She smiled, "I'm Tali DiNozzo, I'm the United Nations Middle East communications supervisor, how can I help you?"

* * *

A tall, slim blonde darted past a C-130 cargo plane, her hair blowing all over the place as she moved over to a large barracks, knocking on the door.

The door opened and a scruffy bearded man opened it.

The woman held up her identification, "Officer Liat Tuvia, Mossad."

"What can I do for you, Ma'am?" The man asked.

"I am looking for a Petty Officer DiNozzo."

The man cracked a smile, "Of course you are, God's in the back."

Liat squinted at the man and stepped inside out of the heavy winds of the airfield, "Where?"

The man turned and pointed, "Through that doorway, but..."

"Toda." Liat spoke in her native tongue and made a beeline towards the doorway, passing several men in bunks. She stepped through the doorway, the sound of water running filled her ears. She placed her hand on the wall and peaked through another doorway into a shower, seeing a nude, muscular man taking a shower. His head was down, letting the water flow over his head and down his back.

Liat cleared her throat, then again, louder the second time, finally getting his attention, "Are you Petty Officer First Class DiNozzo?" She asked.

Anthony glanced over his shoulder before turning off the shower, "And who might you be?" He held out his hands against the wall, letting himself drip dry.

"I have been asked to bring you to see someone." Liat replied, staring as his ass.

"That didn't answered my question."

Liat quickly shook her head, coming to her senses, "I am Mossad."

"Heh." Anthony chuckled, the same way his father does.

"Why do they call you...God?" Liat inquired.

Anthony turned and took several large step towards Liat, grabbing a towel from a hook on the wall.

"Ahhh, now I see." Liat uttered under her breath.

"What's that?" Anthony spoke up as he ran a towel over his head.

Liat let out a crooked smile, "N-nothing."

Anthony pulled the towel down, letting it hang around his neck, "I was the sniper."

Liat once again shook her out, breaking out of her mini trance, "The what?"

"When you're a sniper, you're a God, because you're all seeing and you can END anyone. Just. Like. That." Anthony whispered.

Liat gasped.

"Umm, do you mind?"

"What?" Liat tilted her head slightly.

"You're in my way."

"Oh, sorry." Liat slid back, allowing him to leave the shower.

Anthony moved over to a sink, digging into bag, pulling out his tooth brush, "So, who are you suppose to take me to?"

Liat swallowed hard, "Director...Director Elbaz."

Anthony gargled some water as he finished brushing his teeth, spitting into the sink, "This about my mom?"

"I do not know." Liat replied.

"You know, we've met before, right?"

"Yes, I remember...but you were not naked then."

"Heh. Well, yeah, I would hope not, I was only 15." Anthony grabbed his bag and moved towards the sleeping quarters, "Anything else?"

"You have a huge cock." Liat blurted out.

"I know." Anthony smirked and nonchalantly left the room.

* * *

AN- Hope everyone is keeping cool!

AN2 - 3 making Han Solo proud. ;)


	43. Four

"If everyone jumped off a bridge, would you..." Tony stated.

"Damn, I always mess that up." Ziva was angry with herself.

"Heh." Tony scrubbed at his BBQ grill with a wire brush, "This about her wanting a cell phone again?"

Ziva sighed, "Yes."

"Why don't we just give her one."

"What? No!" Ziva shook her head, "I do not want her to...grow up too quickly."

Tony leaned over and kissed his wife sweetly on the lips, "She's just like you, ya know?" He peered into the window, "Plus, when she hugged me, she totally stole my phone."

"What?!" Ziva looked into the window and saw Zena on the couch using her father's cell phone. She started to go inside, but Tony stopped her.

"I'm kidding, I gave it to her, she just wants to feel like a grown up and by the way, she wants to babysit."

"Babysit?" Ziva looked up at her husband, "I did not even let Tali babysit at her age."

"She's not Tali and she's definitely not 3."

"Thank God." Ziva reacted, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Heh." Tony pressed his lips to Ziva's hand, kissing it, "You're not suppose to say that."

Ziva slid her hand away and smiled as they shared another kiss.

"Door bell!" Zena called out.

Ziva attempted to pull away, but Tony pulled her back in, kissing her again.

"Door bell...aggggggggggggggain." Zena called out, "I guess I'll get it, if no one else is."

"Answer the damn door." Ziva blurted out between kisses with her husband.

Zena jumped off the couch and went to the front door, opening it. She came running into the backyard, "Look what I found!" She exclaimed holding a toddler.

Ziva's eyes lit up, seeing the child.

* * *

A door opened and Anthony walked inside, Liat followed him into a large office.

"It has been close to 3 hours." Director Olbaz stated.

"Mitztaeret." Liat spoke in her native tongue.

Anthony just stood there, "Wasn't her fault."

"Oh?" Director Olbaz replied.

"She caught me in the middle of my shower and I take a very long and thorough shower." Anthony remarked, which made Liat blush in embarrassment.

Director Elbaz chuckled, "I see you get your personality from father, as well as your looks."

"But does he fight like his Ima?" A male voice spoke up from behind them.

Anthony slightly turned his head, "Would you like to find out?"

The man laughed, "I have been a Shin Bet and Mossad Officer for close to 25 years, you do not want that."

Director Elbaz lifted up her arm, "Adam, please, he is our guest."

Anthony turned and looked straight into the eyes of Adam Eshel, "Is that a challenge?"

Director Elbaz sighed and uttered something in Hebrew under her breath, which made Liat smile, which Adam noticed.

Adam leaned into Anthony, "You know, I could have been your father."

"My luck keeps getting better ever day." Anthony retorted.

Adam smiled and took a step back, "There is a Krav Maga training session downstairs right now, would you willing to show our forces your fighting style?"

"I dunno, I'm pretty drained right now, that was one helluva shower." Anthony answered.

"Deputy Director!" Direct Elbaz raised her voice, "Enough!"

Adam shook his head, "He is a coward, like his mother."

Anthony smashed his forehead into Adam's nose, breaking it, blood was flowing freely. He quickly followed it by grabbing the back of Adam's head, forcing it downwards as he thrusted his knee upwards into his face, knocking him cold. He gathered himself and turned to Director Elbaz, "Apologies, but when that asshole wakes up, tell him my mom says 'fuck you'."

Director Elbaz raised her hand to her hand and just shook her head, "No, no, I am the one that is sorry." She moved around her desk and came over to Anthony, "Come, let us speak over some food."

* * *

"How is your mother and father?" Direct Elbaz asked as she sat across from Anthony at small, quaint restaurant, the place was empty, except for them and Liat, who was standing guard.

"Dad's good, Mom's apparently good." Anthony stated.

"Apparently?"

"She...uh, doesn't talk to me."

Elbaz squinted, "Why is that?"

"I guess I disappointed her going into the military."

"Ohhh, I am sorry."

"No, it's the best decision I ever made. I'm a better person because of this."

Elbaz lifted a folder from a bag at her side, "Then why have you not re-enlisted, from your file, you are a excellent soldier, an expertly trained one, not every one can become a Navy SEAL."

"I have other things waiting for me home."

Elbaz lifted a glass of wine to her lips, "You mean your son?"

Anthony smiled.

* * *

AN- Tune in next time to see if Anthony's son is "4" and if Ziva groans about it. ;)

AN2- Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. the Third has one rule: Do NOT talk shit about his mom. Adam failed that rule. Badly. Very badly.


	44. Packages

*Changed a few things, thanks for the info wareagle!*

* * *

Ziva lifted the toddler, grunting through a smile, kissing him multiple times in quick succession on his forehead.

The toddler smiled back at Ziva, "Gummy!" He exclaimed with a smile of his own.

Tony rub at the back of the toddler's head and kissed him on the temple, "Hey, little man."

"I picked up your mail on the way in." A redheaded woman called out.

Tony stepped past Ziva and walked into the house, getting a hug from the woman, "Hey, Mr. D." She smiled up at him.

"Hey, Stephie." Tony kissed her on the top of the head and took the stack of mail from her, "You got another package from 3, Z." He let it be known.

"Put it with the rest." Ziva continued smiling at the toddler, bouncing him everso softly in her arms.

"You got something too, Zena." Tony told his daughter.

Zena ran into the house and collected a large manila envelope from her father, she immediately read the label, "It's from Tony!" She quickly opened it and pulled out a post card that read "Beautiful GUAM." Also inside was small wooden doll. She then flipped over the postcard and read outloud: "Hey, Sis...saw a guy carving these things and I had him do one for you. Love, T. " She looked up from the postcard, happy as can be, "Where's Guam, Daddy?"

"South Pacific, far west of Hawaii, near the Phillippines, there's a Naval base there." Tony answered, "I'm sure it's beautiful there, you should Google it."

"Thanks!" Zena clutched her new wooden doll tightly, "I will."

Tony turned and made his way to Anthony's bedroom and opened the door, setting the package his son sent to his Mother down on the dresser next to several large stacks of other unopened packages.

"How are you doing today, Mrs. DiNozzo?" Steph asked.

"Better now." Ziva replied with a huge smile, "And how many times have I told you, call me Ziva, please."

Steph nervously laughed, "I don't think I can do that."

Ziva stepped over to Steph and put her arm around her, warmly embracing her, "You and I have things in common, for one, we have both pushed a DiNozzo out of our vagina."

Steph snorted out a laugh.

Ziva smirked, "So, please, call me Ziva."

"Okay." Steph nodded, "I will try."

"Good." Ziva smiled, "And now, back to 4." She raised her free hand up rather quickly, "Uhhhh, do NOT tell Tony I said that, that was a mistake."

Steph snorted again and shook her head, grinning the whole time, "My lips are sealed."

* * *

The door of a helicopter opened and Anthony was crouched in the doorway.

A man in a flight suit ran over to the helicopter and escorted Anthony and his team off of the aircraft carrier's deck and inside the massive ship, they were covered in mud and blood, "Welcome to the Obama." He stated, "Sorry to hear about your Lieutenant."

"We're just re-supplying and getting back out there." Anthony remarked.

"You've gotten new orders, Petty Officer." The man said, "Please, follow me."

* * *

Anthony was laying in a bunk, his arm across his face, blocking out the light.

"DiNozzo." A man spoke up.

Anthony jumped out of bed and snapped his heels together, "Captain."

"At ease, son."

"I'm sorry about Lieutenant Ripley, he was a good officer, I served with his father."

Anthony puts his arms behind his back and relaxed his shoulders.

"There's no good time to do this, but after talking to the men, I'm promoting you to Chief Petty Officer, the SEAL team is now yours."

"Sir, permission to speak freely."

"Go on."

"I don't want it, I'm out in 4 months, it doesn't seem right to give me this knowing I'm leaving." Anthony pleaded.

"I'm well aware of your plans and when the time comes, a new leader will be assigned, but until then, you are my man, do you get me?"

"I get you, Sir." Anthony snapped his heels together again, "Thank you for the oppurtunity."

The Captain placed his hand on Anthony's shoulder, "Just lead them right and show the new members the way and all will be right as rain when you leave, son, I promise you that...and now I'll let you get back to getting some rest."

* * *

Ziva was in Anthony's room, straightening up all of the packages on his dresser.

"When are you going to open them?" Tony asked from the hallway.

"Not until my baby is home."

"Ziva..."

"NO, not until he is home, standing next to me." Ziva reinterated her stance. She swallowed hard, "Do you need something? With little Anthony?"

"No, no, he's good, sleeping like a baby." Tony took a step inside the room, "Zena, too."

"Good, good." Ziva turned and looked up at her husband smiling down at her, "What?" She asked as they began to stare into each other's eyes. She softly chuckled, "Okay, but you got to be quick, I still have to make Zena's lunch before I go to bed."

"Heh." Tony tilted his head slighty, kissing his wife sweetly on the lips, "Me thinks she'll be buying her lunch tomorrow."

* * *

AN- Ziva totally caved in one regard, but not the other.

AN2- I wrote the mission where Anthony's Lt. died, but I hated it, so I deleted it, just wanted to give him a command for future use.


	45. Jogging Sucks

Tali stepped through the front door of her parents house, "Mom? Daddy?" She called out, closing the door behind her. There was no response. She was dressed in a jogging suit, her hair up, her face all sweaty. She moved into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of water, chugging half of it in a single gulp. She fell back against the island, running her hand over her face as she threw her head back, "And somehow mom actually enjoyed doing this?" She shook her head, taking another drink of water, then poured some of the water onto her face, letting out a deep breath, "Crazy."

Tali pushed herself off the island and turned, her face was mere inches away from her mothers, "Shit." She whispered to herself, clenching both her teeth and eyes hard, "Hey, Mom."

"Good morning." Ziva slid past her daughter and pulled a carton of milk and eggs out of the refrigerator, "Hungry?"

Tali let out a chuckle, "Actually, yeah."

"Good, go wash up." Ziva smiled at her daughter.

"Okay." Tali smiled back and made her way towards the bathroom, running into her father as he came out of his bedroom, "Daddy!"

Tony opened his arms, but Tali lifted her arms up, stopping him from hugging her, "I'm all sweaty."

Tony leaned in, kissing his daughter on the forehead, "Salty." He smacked his lips together.

Tali let out a laugh, "Yeah, doing that jogging thang."

"For god's sake, why?"

Tali shrugged her shoulders, "To get in shape? Why did Mom do it?"

"Her body was a weapon."

Tali squinted her eyes softly, but nodded, understanding, "And now?"

"She doesn't need to jog, she has me." Tony grinned.

Tali rolled her eyes, "Okay, I have to throw up now."

"Heh."

* * *

Tali walked out of the bathroom, carrying her jogging top, her hair down, her fingers sliding through it as she made her way back to the kitchen, "Mom, can I get a ride home after breakfast?"

"Done jogging, yes?" Ziva asked as she stood in front of the stove, spatula in hand.

Tali let out a laugh, "Yeah, this jogging thing just ain't for me."

"Awwww." Ziva expressed disappointment, but smiled as an idea popped into her head, "I could start jogging again with you."

"Oh no no no no no, really, this is totally not my thing, besides, I don't wanna screw...mess with what you and dad have."

"What we have?" Ziva asked.

"Uh, dad just uh mentioned that you, uhh, well..."

"Sex? You mean sex?"

"What?" Tali scoffed, "No."

Ziva chuckled, "Do not worry, we always have time for sex."

"Believe me, the last thing I'm worrying about is you two having sex."

"Good, because we have lots of sex."

"Come on, Mom, I don't want to hear about this stuff."

"Tali, I am 54 years old and I have sex at least twice a day and I am not ashamed of that."

Tali sighed and sat down at the kitchen, "It's official, my parents are having more sex than me. A lot more."

"Ewwww, I do not want to hear about that." Ziva stated, making Tali look at her, but smirked.

Tali groaned, "Double order of pancakes for me, please."

Ziva reached across the island and patted her daughter on the cheek, "Are you having problems? Do I need to..."

Tali shook her head no, "I'm good, Mom. I'm good."

"Zena up?" Ziva mouthed to her husband.

"So, what are we talking about?" Tony asked, walking into the kitchen, giving his wife a thumb's up, for which she nodded back.

"Oh, not much, I forgot how stereotypically Jewish mom can be at times and then there's the ninja thing."

"She sneaked up on again, huh?" Tony sat down next to his daughter, "Yeah, sucks, don't it?

Ziva started chuckling,"Babies."

"Speaking of babies." Tali began.

Ziva just stared at Tali.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, I'm not pregnant, I'm talking about 4, I was talking to Zena yesterday and she said he'll be staying with you guys for the weekend and I just came over to see if you needed me to babysit, you know, if you guys wanted to go out or something."

"Thank you, but if we do, we are going to let Zena babysit."

"What?" Tali was shocked, "Zena? My sister? Really? Zena? Really?"

"Yes." Ziva stated, flipping over a pancake.

"My sister Zena? But she's only 12."

"Your father and I have talk and think she is ready."

Tali shook her head in bewilderment, "What next, a cell phone before 13?"

"Maybe." Ziva answered.

"What?!" Tali looked at her mom, but quickly looked at her father, "What did you do to her? She's acting...not my motherly."

"Heh."

"What's next? Mom and 3 getting a long?"

"I'm not that good." Tony whispered under his breath, but smiled really big at Ziva, before looking towards Tali, "Is she still staring at me?"

"Yup."

"Shit."

"Yup."

Tony nervously laughed and turned his head back towards his wife and smiled, "God, you're so beautiful."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "And for that, Zena gets the first stack of pancakes."

"Hey!" Tony and Tali exclaimed together.

Ziva started chuckling.

* * *

Tali was standing over the crib, looking down at her nephew sleeping.

"Problems?" Ziva asked quietly.

Tali placed her hand over her chest, once again startled by her mother, "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days, you know that, right?" She made it be known in a loud whisper.

"Sorry, I cannot help it." Ziva replied and reached down into the crib, caressing the cheek of her grandson, "Motek, ein lach mah lid'og." She smiled, "Yashen."

"Damn, he's adorable, he looks just like him." Tali whispered.

Ziva nodded, "Indeed."

"You think he's gonna be a manwhore, too?" Tali questioned.

Ziva closed her eyes for a mere second before looking at Tali, she sighed, "Probably."

Tali started to softly chuckle with her mother eventually joining in.

* * *

AN- Manwhore in training...or rather yet, diapers. ;)

AN2- Just wanted to get some interaction between Tali and her parents, especially Ziva.


	46. 3's Last Mission

Anthony grabbed an insurgent by his face from behind and thrusted his knife into the back of neck, severing his spinal cord. He pulled him back from the entrance to a small cave opening, lowering him to the rocky ground below, cleaning the blood off his knife with the man's jacket, "It looks to be a cave system, Haunted House, awaiting orders."

"We can confirm at least one hostage, Ghost One, immediate danger, use caution." A male voice spoke over Anthony's comms.

Anthony turned, his face covered in a beige and brown skull mask, he raised up one finger, "One hostage. Quit and deadly, gentlemen." He stated as he and team entered the cave.

The team methodically moved through the cave system, checking ever tunnel and opening, using their silence weapons when needed to eliminate the enemy.

They made their way to a large opening in the cave, several insurgents were standing behind a video camera, it was pointed at a hooded man yelling in Arabic as he stood behind a kneeling woman, she was sobbing, her eyes were covered with a bloodied ripped blindfold, her tears had washed away the dirt from her face.

The hooded man grabbed the woman by her hair, yanking it hard as he shook a sword angrily.

"Go." Anthony whispered as the team advanced into the room, opening fire upon the men behind the camera. The sword wielding man turned his head slightly only to move to cut the hostages head off, but his hand was grabbed by Anthony, locking the sword in place.

Anthony then forced the hooded man's hand down while bringing his left fist upwards, striking him on the elbow, dislocating it. The man let out a primal roar which was quickly silenced as Anthony took the sword from his hand and in one quick, swooping moment, took off the hooded man's head in a single slash.

The headless man's body crumbled to ground, his head was still rolling away from his body. Anthony knelt down behind the hostage, the pinging from his team's silenced weapon continued to ring out, "Shhhh, ma'am, you're safe, Navy SEALs at your service." He whispered as he cut away the restrains from her wrist with the sword, before tossing it on the ground.

The woman turned, lifting her blindfold and fell forward into Anthony's chest, hugging him harder than he's ever been hugged before, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She cried out in a British accent.

"Uhh, God." A voice frantically spoke up over Anthony's comms, "You might want to come and look at this."

"Be right there, Gypsy." Anthony stood up and motioned to one of his men to come over, "Get her out of the cave and call for extraction."

The man nodded as Anthony made his way to Gypsy, who was standing in what looked like an armory, "What is it?"

Gypsy turned, "Is that what I think it is?"

Anthony looked in a large weapon's crate, inside was what looked like a suitcase nuke, "Are you shitting me?"

"Exactly."

"Can we move it?" Anthony asked his demolition expert.

"Yeah, I think so, the trigger is corroded, only minimal radiation detected, it's good to go."

"Good, get Warlock and Brujo to move it to extraction."

"And me?" Gypsy asked.

"I want you to gather every explosive we have."

Gypsy looked at Anthony oddly.

"They'll be coming for this and I want you to throw them a huge welcome home party."

Gypsy grinned, "On it!"

* * *

"All tangos down, returning to Haunting House, do you need us to pick up some milk on the way home?" Anthony walked through a cloud of green smoke and climbed into the stealth helicopter, "Go." He ordered, closing the door behind him.

Just as they took off, there was a massive explosion. Anthony peered out of the window and watched as a huge cloud of black smoke began rising from the cave system.

"God, I love my job." Gypsy let it be known, sporting a huge grin across his face.

Anthony leaned back, resting his head against the back of a helicopter wall and within thirty seconds, he was asleep.

* * *

Anthony walked out of a building and was met by Liat Tuvia, she was standing next to a blue Porsche convertible, "Shalom, welcome back to Israel." She called out with a smile.

Anthony smiled back, but stopped, "What are you doing here? Recruiting for your bosses?"

Liat shook her head from side to side, "I came for something else."

"Heh." A playful grin washed over his face, "I'm going home, just got my discharge papers."

"Wanna celebrate?" Liat asked.

Anthony walked over to her, "You're never gonna see me again."

"Says who?" Liat questioned.

"Next week, it's all about my son." Anthony answered.

"Well, you can at least say goodbye..." She leaned into him and whispered something into his ear.

"That's gonna be difficult, since he doesn't talk."

Liat started to giggle, "You want a goodbye fuck or not?"

"Depends, do I get to drive?" Anthony inquired, placing his palm on the hood of the car.

Liat lifted her hand and let her keys dangle from her fingers and smiled devilishly, "You can drive anything you want."

* * *

AN- Ok, is Anthony doing it for the sex or just so he can drive that car?

AN2- Who's more dangerous? Ziva or her baby boy?


	47. Homecoming

Anthony dropped a large duffel bag in front of his father as Tony was leaning against the hood of a midsize black SUV.

Tony raised his eyes from his phone and smiled, his son was wearing desert fatigues, "About time you got here."

Anthony lowered a suit bag that was flung over his shoulder and stepped forward, hugging his father, "Good to see you, old man."

"Old man?" Tony reacted, pulling away from his son.

"Well, older than me, anyway." Anthony grinned.

"Heh. You hope you look this damn good when you're 68." Tony replied with a grin of his own.

"That I do." Anthony nodded, "Shit, I'm hoping I'm still alive at 68."

Tony grabbed a hold of his son's duffel and suit bags.

"I can get that, Dad."

Tony grunted as he lifted the bags, "I got it, there's someone in the back seat who's excited to see you."

"Huh?" Anthony looked through the windshield, but couldn't see anyone. He quickly made his way to the passenger side back door and opened it. His son was sleeping peacefully in his car seat. He gently placed the tip of his fingers on his son's head, "Hey, big guy." He whispered with a smile.

"Jeez, 3, what the hell do you have in this bag?" Tony struggled to lift the large duffel bag into the back of the SUV.

Anthony moved to the back of the SUV and lifted the bag with ease, placing it in the trunk, "You okay, Dad?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Tony watched as Anthony moved back to his son before tossing the suit bag on top of the duffel bag, "Shit, I am old." He groaned, rubbing at his back.

"You sure you're okay, Dad?" Anthony asked, climbing into the passenger seat, "Cause mom will kill me."

"Let me worry about your mom." Tony stated as he got into the driver's seat, "Beside, I seriously doubt she she can kill you now...but..."

"I brought you into this world and I can damn sure take you out of it." Tony and Anthony recited from memory at the same time." They then looked at one another and chuckled in unison, "Heh."

"So, no one else knows I'm home yet, right?" Anthony asked.

"Nope, just me and the little guy." Tony looked in the rear-view mirror at his grandson, "But he's asleep."

"You sure mom doesn't know?"

"I just texted her, she thinks I'm at Five Guys."

"Which means, we're going to Five Guys, right?" Anthony smiled.

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't take my son to get a damn good burger his first day back from wherever the hell he was."

"A bad one."

"Exactly." Tony pulled at his seat belt and buckled it, "Plus I'm starvin' like Lee Marvin."

"Who?" Anthony was confused.

"Heh." Tony grinned at his son, "Never mind, I'm old, remember?"

* * *

Tony pushed open the door from the garage to the kitchen, "We're home!"

Ziva turned from the sink seeing that her husband's hands were full of bags. She hurried over to him and took a couple of the bags from him, placing them on the island, "Where is the baby?"

"In the car, he's asleep."

Ziva smiled, sliding past her husband, "I will go get him."

"Ziva, wait." Tony spoke up.

As soon as Ziva stepped through the doorway, she stopped her in tracks, seeing her son standing next to the SUV holding his son.

"Hi, Mom."

Ziva swallowed hard, trying to control her emotions.

"Tony!" Zena exclaimed as she ran past her mother and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist.

"Hey, Zenny." Anthony smiled down at his sister.

"Here, let me take the baby." Ziva said, taking a hold of her grandson, "Zena, go wash your hands, your lunch is inside."

"But mom..." Zena began, pulling away from her brother.

Ziva placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, guiding her towards the door, "Go."

"Mom..." Anthony spoke up.

"Later." Ziva replied and made her way into the house with her grandson.

Anthony let out a sigh, "Well, she's still pissed at me...guess everything's normal."

* * *

Anthony dropped his duffel bag on the ground next to his bed while laying the suit bag on top of it. He then sat down on the bed and rubbed at his eyes with his palms, but just as quickly as he sat down, he jumped up and moved over to his dresser seeing the stacks and stacks of unopened boxes he had sent his mother.

"She didn't want to open them until you were back." Tony made it be known.

Anthony looked at his father in the doorway, "Did she at least let Zena open hers?"

"Heh. Yeah, I mean, have you ever tried stopping a 12 year old from opening a present? It's not pretty." He watched as his son picked up one of the boxes, "She's missed you."

Anthony tossed the box onto the dresser, knocking over a stack, "Yeah, I can tell."

Tony moved over to his son and bent down, picking up a couple boxes that fell onto the floor, "Everyday she comes in here and looks at these boxes. Every. Damn. Day." He placed his hand on his son's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, before putting his arms around his shoulder, "It's gonna okay, I'm living proof of that, ya hear me?" He shook his son, "Hmm?"

Anthony nodded, understanding.

"Good, now come on, lets go plan all of the stuff we DiNozzo men are gonna be doin' together."

Anthony smiled, "Sounds good."

Tony and his son made their way into the living room.

"Hey." A female voice called out.

"Or not." Tony whispered to himself, seeing Steph standing by the front door, "I'll let you two talk."

"Hey, Steph." Anthony greeted her.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Steph asked.

"Uhh, I just got home and I haven't..."

"No, no, go ahead." Ziva interjected herself into the conversation, "I just put him down, it is okay." She moved over to her son, "We will watch him, you two go talk."

" Thanks." Steph smiled at Ziva and stepped back, opening the front door, "I'll be outside."

Anthony followed Steph, closing the door behind him.

"So..." Steph began.

"You've done a great job with him." Anthony stated, "He's perfect."

Steph smiled at Anthony, "Yeah, he is...but I wanted to talk about us."

"You broke up with me, Steph. I..." Anthony started to get defensive.

"Stop, I don't want to fight." Steph reached out to him, trying to calm him down, "I just want to go somewhere and talk, that's it." She softly slid her fingertips up and down his arm, "Okay?"

"Alright, let's go." Anthony agreed.

* * *

Anthony and Steph were laying in bed, both breathing heavily. She pulled up on her sheets and rolled over so she was facing him, "My God..." She took a deep breath and let out a huge smile, "I've missed sex."

Anthony tilted his head to the side, "Huh?"

Steph rolled back to her back and started laughing, "Yeah, that's the first time I've had sex since...you know."

Anthony sat up, "That's like four years ago."

"Yup, sure was...you were heading off to basic training and I, uh, gave you a fond farewell and you gave me something truly special in return." Steph smiled.

"I...I never asked you to..."

Steph sat up, "I know that and before you say anything, I'm sure you've been with a lot of women and I'm okay with that. I mean, I'm n...I'm...sorry."

"Wait, what? Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because like you said, I broke up with you, you...you always had women hanging around, wanting to be with you and I just couldn't handle it."

Anthony laid back, running both of hands over his head, "You do know, I never strayed when I was with you, right?"

"It's nice of you to say that." Steph acknowledged.

Anthony quickly sat back up, "It's the truth and not to sound weird, but my mom loved you and that was huge thing for me."

"Yeah." Steph looked into Anthony's eyes, "But did you love me?"

"Yeah...yeah, I think so."

"You think so?"

Anthony sighed, "Look, I've never really gotten along with my mom, it's like I've always disappointed her, but when I was with you, she actually approved."

"See, you don't get it, you weren't with me, because of me, but because you were making your mom happy." Steph shook her head, "I guess it's true what they say about Jewish mom's and their sons."

Anthony swung his legs off the side of the bed and started to pick up his clothes from the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"You know, I've always gone straight ahead in every aspect of my life, except for when it comes to the women in my life, it seems like I'm always apologizing or retreating and I'm tired of it."

"Don't leave." Steph pleaded, "I want to talk this out."

"There's nothing to talk about and just for your information, I never cheated on you, never even thought about it and that had nothing to do with my mom." Anthony stated and hastily left the room.

Steph flopped down, pulling a pillow from behind her head and held it against her face as she yelled into it.

* * *

A shirtless Anthony was inside his parent's garage pounding away at a heavy punching, sweating profusely.

The sound of the garage door opener made him look over his shoulder, seeing the garage door closing.

"What are you doing, ya big dumbass, it's cold outside." A voice called out. Anthony's eyes veered towards the unmistakable voice of his sister, Tali.

Anthony smiled, "What's with the name calling, ya skinny bitch."

"Awww, you think I'm skinny?" Tali retorted with a smile of her own.

"Heh. Hey, Sis."

Tali ran over to her brother and jumped into his arms, "What the...you're all wet." She pressed her hands to her Anthony's chest, "And you've gotten all swollen and shit."

"Yeah, it's called sweat and muscles, you know, from hard work."

"Oh, I know, I went jogging like a month ago and that shit ain't for me." Tali backed up, "Hey, ummmm, now that I think about it, can you introduce me to one of your SEAL buddies?" She grinned.

"Hell to the no, they aren't good enough for you." Anthony was totally against it, "Besides, I thought you were gay."

"Naww, that was just a college thing, I'm back to the D, but come on, hook a girl up, it's been ages for me." Tali shared.

"Way too info, Tali, way too much."

"Really? You can go out and fuck anything that moves, but I can't get a little?" Tali fired back.

Anthony raised his hands in a defensive manner, "Hey, you can do whatever you want, I just don't to hear about it, but hey, if you need anyone maimed, I'm your man." He smirked.

Tali laughed, "I'll remember that."

"Oh, is anyone else up?"

"I don't think so, mom was waiting up for you, but I think she finally went to bed, I'm not sure, I fell asleep on the couch." Tali rubbed at her neck, but quickly punched her brother on the arm, "Where have you been?! I came over here to see my brother and all I got was mom's lasagna."

"Shit, mom made lasagna?!"

"Yup, your favorite and you missed out." Tali shook her head and clicked her tongue, "That has to suck." She looked at her watch, "Well, I better get going."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, it's almost midnight." Tali rotated her neck, trying to pop it, "I work tomorrow."

"You okay to drive? You want me to give you a lift home?"

"Nawww, I'm good." Tali smiled, but let out a groan, finally getting her neck to pop, "Ahhh, yeah, that's what I needed."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Tali nodded, "That was actually better than some of the sex I've had."

Anthony shook his head, flashing a smile, "God, I've missed you Tali."

Tali hugged her brother again, "Me, too, 3. Me, too."

* * *

Anthony made his way to his room, pushing the door open. Ziva was sitting on the edge of her son's bed.

"They were all in order." Ziva spoke up.

"Mom?"

"The boxes." Ziva looked at her son, "They were in order, from the first one I got from you, to the last."

Anthony sat down next to his mother, "I'm sorry, I..."

"It is okay, I put them back in order." Ziva replied, patting her son on the thigh, "Did you eat?"

"Uhhh, no, but uh..."

"Good." Ziva pushed herself up from the bed, "I will go warm you up some lasagna."

"There's actually some left?" Anthony was surprised.

"Of course, it is your favorite, I saved you the largest piece." Ziva smiled at her son.

"Thanks, Mom, bet Dad was..."

Ziva chuckled, "What he does not know, can not hurt him."

Anthony smiled at his mom, but it quickly disappeared.

"What?" Ziva asked, "What is wrong?"

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment."

Ziva just stared at her son, "What did you say?"

"It's just..." Anthony lowered his chin to his chest.

"No." Ziva raised her voice, "Never. Do you hear me?" She stepped over to her son and raised his chin with her fingers, "Look at me, you are never a disappointment and I never want to hear you say that ever again."

"But..."

"No, I could never be disappointed in you."

"Then why are you so angry at me?"

Ziva slid her palm to her son's cheek, caressing it, "There is a big difference between being mad at someone and being disappointed." She smiled.

"That makes you happy?"

Ziva closed her eyes for a mere second as tears formed and escaped down her cheeks, she squatted down in front of son and brought her other hand up, she was now cupping both of his cheeks with her hands, "I get angry at you, because I expect the most from you. You are your father's son, you are the perfect embodiment of us, you have your father's personality, his sense of humor, his good looks, even his corny laugh and from me, my stubbornish."

"And badassery."

Ziva snorted out a laugh through her tears, "Yes, that, too and I will not lie, I did not want you or your sisters to follow in my footsteps and I was worried you would end up like me or my father or my brother."

Anthony tried to speak, but Ziva stopped him.

"No, let me finish." Ziva continued, "But I was wrong, because you are not like me, you are your father in every way possible and I am so thankfully for that."

"Even the manwhoring?" Anthony joked, breaking the tension in the room.

Ziva let out a loud laugh, "Did that not bring me a grand baby?"

"One, that I know of."

Ziva cocked her head to the side and squinted at her son.

"Heh. I'm kidding."

Ziva squinted even harder.

"That's it, mom, I swear." Anthony said with confidence.

"Good." Ziva pressed her lips to her son's forehead, "Now go take a shower, while I warm up your dinner, you stink."

* * *

AN - And tune in next time when we finally fine out what's in the boxes!


	48. Run, 3! Run!

Fixed a few typos!

* * *

Tony's hands were pressed against a marbled wall as a large rainfall shower head poured down over his head and back.

Ziva slipped out of her silk robe and stepped through the glass door of a large shower, closing it behind her. She wrapped her arm around her husband's waist, pressing her body against his, "Is it your back again?" She whispered, sliding her right hand up and down his backbone, very carefully.

"Yeah." Tony groaned, "I keep forgetting I'm old."

Ziva softly chuckled and laid her face against Tony's upper back, "I will make it all better."

"And how are you gonna do that? You got some vicodin on ya?" Tony joked, but his eyes quickly snapped open, "Uhh, that's not my back."

Ziva giggled, turning her husband around, "No, that is definitely not your back." Her eyes shot up from looking down, she was grinning ear to ear.

Tony watched as she knelt before him. He raised his head, letting out a moan as the water began cascading down his face and chest and over his wife's slowly bobbing head.

* * *

Anthony was sitting on the edge of his bed, his large duffel bag was sitting in front of him. He pulled out a long weapon's case and placed it along the foot of his bed, then retrieved another case from his bag.

A knock on the door made Anthony look towards it, "Yeah?"

Ziva pushed open her son's bedroom door, "Is it only 5:30, what are you doing u...are those guns?"

Anthony lifted a piece of body armor, laying it across his lap, "Yes, but before you say anything, I took the firing pins out and I will be getting a weapon's safe."

"Good." Ziva stepped into her son's room and moved over to his bed, "They let you take these...things?"

"Just my personal items: my AR, sidearm, body armor, and knives."

"Knives?" Ziva was intrigued.

"Oh yeah." Anthony dug into his bag and pulled out several knives.

"Ahhh." Ziva saw something that looked familiar to her and sat down next to her son on the bed, "Cold Steel Tanto?"

Anthony pull a knife out of it's sheath and twirled it in his hand so the handle was facing towards his mother.

Ziva took the knife from her son and closely examined it, "This is very close to what I carried in Mossad."

"Heh."

"What?" Ziva reacted.

"I actually got that from a Mossad agent."

"Officer." Ziva corrected her son, "But they gave it to you? You would have had to kill me to get my knife."

"Well..." Anthony gritted his teeth, "I kinda claimed it from Ag...Officer Tuvia."

"Claimed it?" Ziva didn't understand, but then realized her son had said a name she had heard before, "Liat Tuvia?"

"Yeah, you see, through out my times in the SEALs, I would take knifes as battlefield conquests and send them to..." Anthony eyes peered at the boxes on his dresser.

"Those are all knives?" Ziva asked, "Wait, you killed Liat Tuvia?"

"Heh." Anthony grinned, "Well, not all of them are spoils of war."

Ziva squinted at the knife, then at her son, "You slept with Liat...Tuvia?" She shook her head, "Never mind, I do not want to know." She hopped up from the bed and gave the knife back to her son and moved over to the door, but turned back, "She is like 50...is she not? No, no, no, I really do not want to think about it." She then made her way into the hallway, only to return, "Liat Tuvia? Really? Liat Tuvia?"

"Yeah, mom, I slept with her." Anthony replied and shrugged his shoulders, not seeing what the big deal was, "Twice."

Ziva brought her hand up to her face, "You have made me do it."

"Do what?" Anthony asked.

"Say something."

"Say what exactly?" Anthony was confused.

"Oy vey." Ziva reacted.

Anthony sighed, "Ima."

"Do not Ima me young man."

"Heh. I was kidding."

Ziva once again shook her head, but eventually she smiled, this was her baby boy after all, she knew exactly how he was, "Come, let us check on the baby and then I will make you some breakfast."

"Oooh, chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Sure."

"Awesome." Anthony pushed himself up from the bed and followed his mom out of his room.

"Anything else I should know?" Ziva questioned.

"Uhh, I don't think so...OHHHH, you might be a grandma again in about 9 months, but that's it."

Ziva turned and slid past her son, moving back into his room.

"Mom? Where you going? 4's the other way, I thought we were...mom?"

"I have to get a knife." Ziva stated.

"A knife?" Anthony asked.

"Yes." Ziva retorted, "Someone needs a vascetomy."

* * *

AN- Run, 3! Run!


	49. Pancakes, Braids and Plague, Oh MY!

Tony walked over to the slightly ajared door of his youngest daughter's room, giving it a knock, "You ready for school, babygirl?"

"Yeah." Zena replied.

"Your Mom is making chocolate chip pancakes." Tony pushed opened the door and saw Zena sitting at her desk typing at her laptop, "Last minute homework?"

"Nope, just writing in my journal." Zena told.

"How Doogie DiNozzo of you." Tony jested, taking a step back, "I'll leave you be."

"I'm done." Zena turned in her chair to look at her father, "Did you say chocolate chip pancakes?" She smiled.

Tony smiled back, "Yup, sure did, come on."

Zena stood up and took a step towards her father, "Wait, who's Doogie DiNozzo?" She asked.

"Heh. Old time reference, I doubt your mom would even know."

"Ahhh, you being you again, huh, Daddy?" Zena ribbed her father.

Tony let out a sigh, "Yup, your dad is old as dirt."

Zena hurried over to her father, hugging him tightly around the waist, "I love you, Daddy."

Tony embraced his daughter, rubbing his hand up and down her back as he lowered his mouth to the top of her head, kissing it, "Love you, too." He smiled down at her.

Zena continued to hold on, not wanting to let go.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked.

"My friend Carrie's dad died and he was younger than you." Zena muffled.

Tony knelt down, taking his daughter's face into his hands, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, ya hear me?"

Zena just looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Shhhh." Tony wiped away his daughter's tears, "I may be old, but I have so many things to live for: you, your mom, 4, your brother, your sister, Princess Oreo, pizza."

Zena snorted through her tears, letting out a laugh, "Chocolate chip pancakes."

Tony smiled, "Yeah, that's my happy girl." He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Besides, if the plague and Mossad couldn't kill me, nothing will. Well, maybe your mother."

"I won't let her hurt you, Daddy." Zena smiled.

Tony pulled his daughter back in for another hug, but began tickling her instead.

"Stop it!" Zena began giggling.

Tony stopped, but tickled her again, "But it's SO much fun." He was grinning ear to ear.

"Daaaaaaddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Zena giggled out.

Tony pulled back and looked at a smiling Zena, "Get your backpack."

* * *

Ziva cut up a pancake and placed it into a small bowl, "Here." She handed it to her son.

"Uhh, I can cut up my own food, Mom." Anthony reacted.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "It for your him." She smiled at her grandson.

"He can eat this?" Anthony questioned.

"He is your son, is he not?"

Anthony placed the bowl on the tray of his son's high chair and lifted a piece of pancake to his son's lips and he hungrily devoured it, "Wow, he likes your cooking."

Ziva smiled even more lovingly at her grandson, "Of course he does, he has good taste and he would do anything for his Gummy."

"Gummy?"

"Blame your father and his love of gummi bears."

"Uhhh, I seem to recall going to CVS about 1,000 times while you were pregnant just to get you gummi bears, but sure blame it on me." Tony said with a wry smile.

"Okay, okay, I like gummi bears, too." Ziva admitted, "Where's Zena?"

"She's coming, she had to get her backpack." Tony stated, placing his hands against the island, "So, what's a man gotta do to get some pancakes around here?"

"Wait." Ziva smirked.

"Heh. I can do that." Tony sat down next to his son and grandson, "Or I could steal some from..."

"Do it and lose a finger." Ziva scolded her husband, readying the spatula in her hand.

"Mom, can you braid my hair?" Zena asked, making her way into the kitchen.

"After you eat." Ziva answered, "Sit, your pancakes are almost done."

"I'll do it." Tony said, getting up from the stool.

"Do what?" Ziva asked.

"Braid her hair." Tony turned and lifted his daughter with a grunt, sitting her on the stool and moved behind her.

"You know how to braid hair, Dad?" Anthony asked.

"You might not know this about me, son, but I am the greatest braider of all time." Tony boasted.

Tony's bragging produced a chuckle from Ziva.

Tony gathered up Zena's hair, "Is a French braid, ok, mademoiselle?" He asked in a French accent.

Zena tilted her head back, looking up at her father, then towards her mother.

Ziva shrugged her shoulders, "Do not look at me, I have no idea what he is doing."

Anthony watched as his father brushed back his sister's hair and began separating strands of it, before weaving them together.

Ziva tossed several silver dollar pancakes on a plate and moved around the island and placed them in front of Zena.

"Hey, no fair, I was next." Anthony spoke up.

"Do you have school? Or a job?" Ziva questioned.

Anthony sunk back into his seat, knowing he wasn't gonna win that argument.

Ziva lifted a bottle of syrup.

"I can do it, Mom." Zena said, taking the bottle of syrup from her mother.

"She's just trying to spy on me." Tony let it known, "It's just me and Z-Money's hair."

Ziva squinted at her husband, "Z-Money?"

"It's my rap named." Zena laughed.

Ziva closed her eyes and shook her head, "Here, let me see."

"No." Tony said, "I'm doing it, your pan is burning, by the way."

Ziva looked back at the stove and hurried back to it.

4 minutes later...

"Okay, I need a rubber band or something." Tony stated.

Zena pulled a scrunchie from her wrist and held it up, "Here you go, Daddy."

Tony took the scrunchie from his daughter and added it the bottom of her newly braided ponytail, "Voila!" He exclaimed, playfully smacking her ponytail before taking a step back, "Magnifique!"

Zena turned her head several times, whipping her ponytail back and forth.

"Turn around." Ziva instructed her daughter and she did, getting up from the stool, turning her back to her mother, she was amazed, "But...but how?"

"Remember those 4 months I was alone with Tali? Let's just say, a person can learn a lot from youtube, that and practice."

"Y...you never..." Ziva uttered.

Tony just smiled, "Never had to, you always did it, I just let you do it, you always seemed to enjoy it."

Ziva made her way over to her husband, giving him a hug and kiss, "You are such a great father...that is sooooooo sexy." She whispered, "You will be rewarded...later."

"Heh. Can't wait."

"Oh, Mom." Zena spoke up, "Why would the plague and Mossad try and kill, Daddy?"

All eyes moved to Zena, "The...plague?" Anthony looked at his father, then at his mother.

"Do not look at me, I did not give him the plague." Ziva said in a defensive tone.

* * *

AN- Tony DiNozzo, survivor of the plague and many other nefarious situation, not to mention, at least 23 years of marriage to his Israeli love machine.


	50. Smut of the Tiva Kind

Wow, chapter 50, I really didn't know what to write, so I did what I usually do, write smut. Tiva. Smut.

* * *

Tony and Ziva stood side-by-side outside of a high-end lingerie boutique, his right hand found her left hand, their fingers intertwining.

"This was your grand idea?" Ziva asked with a laugh, "You just want to see me naked, yes?" She grinned, looking at her husband.

"Heh. Of course, but there's much more to it." Tony smirked, "Come on."

They hurried into the store and were met by a saleswoman, but before she could speak Tony said, "We're fine, just browsing."

They then moved to the back of the store and Tony opened a dressing room door, "Go on in, let me pick out a few things."

Ziva was intrigued by her husband's actions and nodded, walking into the room. She looked around, there was a large mirror on the wall directly across from a pink fainting couch. She moved over to it, feeling the soft material of it's armrest with her fingertips.

"Here we go." Tony said, closing the door behind him as he came into the room.

Ziva turned, looking at what he had brought in for her. He moved over to the her and showed off his selections. She took the hangar from him and held it away from her, it was a light blue see-thru babydoll with a matching g-string, "This is what you want to see me in?"

Tony leaned into his wife, kissing her sweetly on the lips before whispering in her ear, "Trust me."

Ziva smiled, "Okay."

Tony flashed her a smile and quickly sat down on the couch, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, interlocking his fingers together in front of him.

Ziva shook her head, but chuckled with a smile, seeing how excited her husband was. She moved over to the mirror, placing the hangar on a hook and knelt down, unzipping both of her boots before kicking them off. Her fingers began working at the button of her cargo pants. She slowly unzipped her pants watching to see Tony's reaction, she then let her pants drop, revealing a pair of tiny, black panties.

Tony slightly scooted himself forward, he was literally on the edge of his seat, which made her grin.

Ziva pulled her left leg out of her pants and kicked her right leg forward, sending her pants flying towards Tony, which landed on his head, making her let out a hearty laugh.

Tony tugged at the pants, pulling them from his head. He tossed them on the couch next to him, just in time to see Ziva lift her shirt.

Tony's eyes grew larger just as her shirt landed on his head.

Ziva yet again laughed, more robust this time.

Tony didn't make a sound, but quickly escaped from her shirt as fast as he could.

Ziva was now standing in front of him, in nothing but a matching black lace bra and panty set, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Tony asked.

Ziva took three large steps towards her husband and climbed into his lap, straddling him. She raised her hands to his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips, "You are hard." She exhaled into his mouth.

"You're welcome." Tony retorted with a grin, making her giggle, "So, I was thinking: me, you, just us, that lingerie and our beach villa in Jamaica. We leave tomorrow, come back on Sunday night."

Ziva leaned back and eased opened her lips, but Tony pressed his index finger to her lips, stopping her, "Don't worry, I've already planned it all out, Zena will be watching both Anthony's."

Ziva chuckled, "Cute.".

"Plus, I got Tali and Steph to check in on them, just in case...so, nothing to worry about, see?" Tony proudly smiled, "And we'll be in Jamaica: eating, drinking..."

"Fucking." Ziva whispered into his mouth as she kissed him again.

"Heh. I was gonna say making love, but I'm totally okay with f..."

Ziva kissed him aggressively, her hands wandered downward and began tugging at his button-fly jeans.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" The saleswoman spoke up as she walked over to the dressing room door. She raised her hand to knock, but stopped as she heard moaning from inside, "I believe that's a yes."

* * *

AN- Tiva smut for 200, Alex.


End file.
